Twist of Fate (Scourge x Sandstorm)
by cascayd
Summary: After what seems like an innocent encounter between a young Sandkit and the kittypet, Tiny, they will find that their paths will take completely new routes. Loyalty will be questioned. Romance will spark. And tragedy will strike. [Eventual Sandstorm x Scourge (Alternate Universe)]
1. Prologue

So, a great deal of this chapter is from the manga, _Rise of Scourge_. If you want to get the full context on this section, you might want to read it. I'm not providing every single detail from the book.

Also, reminder: this story is set in an alternate reality. The canon of Warriors cats will be altered, so some scenes will not be the same as you will remember them. That being said, enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Prologue**

Tiny's ears perked up at the sound of strange voices outside the house. Quickly, he took shelter under the coffee table in the living room and observed as unfamiliar housefolk entered the vicinity. There were three of them- two older-looking ones and a small girl. Upon seeing his siblings, the child squealed in delight.

"Aw, look at the little kitties!" the girl beamed.

 _That's right. I forgot_ , Tiny realized. His mother, Quince, had spoken to them only a few days ago about getting new homes soon. She had told them that they would have a different backyard to play in and their own housefolk to take care of. He didn't expect that day to come so quickly; and needless to say, he wasn't looking forward to it.

Socks and Ruby, his littermates, played around with a yarn ball in front of the housefolk, attempting to look as cute as possible. _They don't fool me_ , Tiny snorted inwardly. _They're only pretending._ It was no doubt just an act to be adopted, and the little girl was eating it up. Tiny scrunched up his nose in disgust. He didn't want to pretend. He didn't want to get anywhere near Socks or Ruby, especially after the way they had treated him several days ago. He had finally gathered the courage to venture out into the forest not too long ago. It was the most amazing experience he had ever been through. He found a strange-looking beast, attacked a giant leaf, and climbed a huge tree stump. Not only that, a massive bird flew right over his head, and he didn't even blink. Tiny had never been more excited in his life, and upon sharing his adventures with his family, he knew from their faces that they didn't believe a word he had said. And though she wouldn't admit it, not even his mother seemed to believe him.

Tiny sunk his claws into the soft carpet. _Nobody here believes in me. Nobody here even likes me_ , he growled internally. When he gets big enough, he'll show them all. They'll all see that he's not just some helpless runt.

Suddenly, while the child rubbed Socks' belly, Ruby trotted towards Tiny. He glowered at her with his icy blue eyes as she came closer. "The housefolk cub wants us. Not you," she snickered as she approached him. "And do you know what happens to unwanted kittens?" Ruby stood over him ominously and silently, as if pausing for dramatic effect. "They get thrown in the river," she finally sneered, an evil smile dancing on her curled lips.

Tiny's eyes widened as he gasped. His heart sank as he watched Ruby return to the girl. She and Socks played with the child for a while longer until the housefolk decided to take their leave. Ruby's statement haunted Tiny all day and night. He didn't want to be thrown into the river. This left him with no choice. When the housefolk return tomorrow, Tiny would have to try his best to get them to like him the same way they liked Socks and Ruby. He just had to. Otherwise, Tiny would meet his fate in the form of a watery grave.

The next day quickly approached, and Tiny found himself nervously sitting by the entrance of the living room. He plastered his best smile onto his face and curled his fluffy tail neatly around his paws, trying to look as adorable as possible. However, when the housefolk arrived, the little girl walked straight past him and towards Socks and Ruby, who greeted her with excited mewls. A knot formed in Tiny's stomach as he watched the housefolk cub play with his siblings. This was it, and he blew it. He wasn't good enough for the child, and that meant only one thing now. Visions of a raging river flashed through his mind, and his paw pads began to sweat.

 _No!_ Tiny howled inwardly. _They're not going to throw me in the river._ He dashed towards the open sliding door that led to the backyard. _I won't let 'em. I won't let 'em._ Tiny pushed himself through the small opening in the fence that he had made earlier. _Gotta get away...get as far away as I can…_ He trotted alongside the fence that seemed to go on for miles. It didn't matter where he went. As long as he got away from there.

"Well, well. Look at that," a voice chuckled from above. Tiny looked up to see two cats resting atop the fenceline, their collars glinting in the sunlight.

"Runnin' away from home are we, then?" one cat inquired, his tabby fur ruffling in the wind.

"Just make sure you don't go in the forest, sonny," the other cat warned.

Tiny gazed up at them and quirked his brow. "Why shouldn't I go into the forest?" he asked, slightly tense. Somehow, he figured he knew the answer.

"You're much too small to go venturing in there," the tabby stated.

"Why, those forest cats would eat up a cat as small as you in a single gulp," the brown tom declared.

Tiny's fur bristled and his blue eyes narrowed. He arched his back and spat, "I'm not too small! I'm plenty big! And strong, too!" He glared at the tomcats and fumed even more when they gave each other doubtful looks. He was sick of cats underestimating him. He was sick of being called small. He was sick of being weak.

Suddenly, a warm scent blew into Tiny's nostrils. It smelled scrumptious, and it seemed to be coming from the woods. Casting the cats one last scowl, Tiny walked towards the aroma. He wasn't afraid of the forest, or anything in it. Those cats could say what they wanted to. He was determined to explore. Upon entering the woods, Tiny breathed in all the wonderful odors. Leaves and grass caressed his paws and legs. It was even better than he had ever- _Uh-oh!_

Three large cats stood before Tiny, their eyes narrowed suspiciously. He lowered himself to the ground, taking in the size of the forest cats. They were much bigger than he was, and they didn't seem particularly thrilled with his presence. The most muscular cat took a step towards Tiny. "What are you doing here?" the mottled tom growled. "This is ThunderClan territory!"

The gray she-cat beside the intimating male leapt to Tiny's defense. "Thistleclaw, he's only a kit. It's not as if he poses a threat to us."

Thistleclaw's amber eyes never left Tiny's small form. "An intruder is an intruder, Bluefur! You're only saying that because he's a kittypet. You've always been too soft on them."

Tiny's eyes grew to the size of saucers. He backed up slowly, not sure what to do in this situation. If he ran, they would catch him easily. But if he didn't, he could be torn to shreds. His mother was right all along. Forest cats were as real and as fearsome as her stories claimed.

"Here, let's put it to my apprentice. What do you think, Tigerpaw?" Thistleclaw asked, glancing at the brown tabby beside him and smirking. "How should we handle this?"

Tigerpaw's ears folded back against his thick neck. "I think the kittypet should be taught a lesson. One he'll remember," he snarled, his big white teeth bared.

"So be it, then," Thistleclaw stated, lifting his head in approval.

Bluefur stared at the spiky-furred tom with panicked blue eyes. "Now, hold on. There's no need for this-"

All of a sudden, Tigerpaw charged towards Tiny, his long claws unsheathed. With no effort, the tabby slammed into the kitten, knocking him to the ground. Tiny cried in fear and attempted to stand. However, Tigerpaw quickly slashed at his neck, severing the bell from Tiny's collar. He then sank his teeth into the kit's chest, pinning him to the ground. Tiny writhed under the weight of the large cat, but it was no use. He wasn't strong enough. "Say goodbye, kittypet," Tigerpaw hissed, his voice slightly muffled by a mouthful of fur.

"Stop, Tigerpaw! That's enough!" Bluefur howled. "Warriors do not need to kill cats to win a battle, remember?"

Tigerpaw released his grip on Tiny and placed a massive paw on the kit, preventing him from getting away. "I was just defending our territory," Tigerpaw claimed.

"And you've done that. This kit has learned his lesson," Bluefur stated.

The brown tabby removed his paw from Tiny's chest, allowing the kit to stand. As Tiny wobbled up to his feet, Tigerpaw lowered his face only inches away from Tiny. "Yeah. You'll _never_ forget me," he growled, his sharp teeth glinting. And with that, the forest cats trotted away.

Tiny's breathed heavily and released a sigh of relief. He shakily made his way out of the forest and curled up next to the fenceline. He hurt everywhere and just wanted to go home. When he reached the hole in the fence where his house was, he froze. He remembered that Socks and Ruby were mostly likely gone by now, adopted by the housefolk and their cub. He couldn't go back. They would throw him into the river. Tiny had no other choice. He'd have to find a new home. "Goodbye, Mama," he whispered softly to himself, giving the house one last look.

However, as he turned around to leave, he heard a loud voice behind him. "Tiny!" it screamed. Tiny's blood ran cold. It was his mother. She ran up to him, rubbing her face against his back. "Oh, thank goodness! I've been looking for you!" Quince purred, relief evident in her tone. Suddenly, her head jerked upwards, and her eyes widened. "What happened to you?! You're bleeding!" she exclaimed.

Tiny looked down at his chest. The wound wasn't too big or very deep. He was actually very lucky to get away from the forest cats with just that. "I-I," he stuttered, his eyes brimming with tears.

Quince's face scrunched up in realization. "You went into the forest, didn't you?" she said, wrapping her tail around Tiny. "I told you not to go in there!" she scolded. "Those forest cats are dangerous!" Seeing Tiny's guilty and hurt face, Quince sighed. She placed her head atop Tiny's head and enveloped herself around him. "But, thank goodness, you're alright."

Tiny pulled back from his mother, shaking his head sadly. "I can't go back with you, Mama," he murmured, looking at the ground. His mother's eyes widened fearfully, and she took a step towards him. He backed up instinctively. Tiny couldn't allow her to take him back forcefully. He had to keep his distance.

Hurt was evident in her amber eyes. "I don't understand, Tiny," she meowed softly. "What happened?"

"I can't let them throw me in the river, mother," Tiny explained, taking a few more steps backward. He was prepared to run if he had to.

" _Throw you in the river_?" Quince echoed, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"All unwanted kittens get tossed into the river, Mama. Ruby said so. And the housefolk didn't want me. If I stay here, they'll kill me."

Quince's eyes grew large. "What? Ruby said that?"

Tiny nodded his small head.

"I don't know why she would say such a thing, but it's not true. Our housefolk would never do such a thing!" Quince exclaimed. "Tiny, come home with me. I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

Tiny looked at his mother's pleading eyes. He wanted to trust her. But if she was wrong, his life would be the cost. If she couldn't believe him when he first went out into the forest, then why should _he_ believe her? And even if he did go back, what future would that house offer him? Will some housefolk eventually adopt him? Or will live the remainder of his miserable life being babied by his mother? His face scrunched up in thought, and as the silence dragged on, Quince's face became progressively more worried.

"Tiny, please," she begged. "I love you."

He looked up into his mother's warm eyes. She smiled gently and held out her paw for him. Tiny gazed at the gesture for a moment. Her intentions seemed pure, as did her affection. If the housefolk did decide to kill him in the end, he could always fight them. And if what his mother said is true, then she would most likely try to save him. Hesitantly, Tiny extended his paw and placed it on top of Quince's paw. She grinned from ear to ear and pulled her son into an embrace, her whiskers tickling Tiny's nose. Tiny smiled weakly at his mother, and she licked his forehead. As Quince made her way towards the house, Tiny began to follow. Before going through the hole in the fence, he took one last glance at the forest behind him.

The images of that brown tabby flashed through his mind, and he growled. Even if he remained a housecat for the rest of his life, he vowed to find this "Tigerpaw" and make him suffer for the pain he inflicted upon him. One day...there would be justice.


	2. Chapter 1

And so, the story begins! :D

Make sure to leave a review when you're finished reading! It would mean a lot to me.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Sandkit's leaf-green eyes peeked over her mother's sleeping body, her gaze lingering upon the exit of the nursery. A soft breeze from the outside world flowed into the den and fluttered the kitten's whiskers about her pale ginger face. She breathed in the crisp, morning air and exhaled dreamily. Birds chirped about, singing their merry tunes. The whispers of the awakening forest called to her.

She carefully stood and crept from her mother's side. As she slowly inched closer to the opening, Sandkit could feel the warm beams of the the morning sun. However, a sudden weight on her tail stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes widened as she turned around to meet her mother's emerald eyes.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Brindleface inquired, an amused grin formed upon her face.

"Outside!" Sandkit declared, puffing out her chest. Her mother chuckled lightly and removed her paw from her kit's tail.

"All by yourself, hm?"

"I'm old enough!" the small kit mewed.

Brindleface rose from her nest and shook the strands of moss from her back. "Then, may I accompany you, my little warrior?" she asked.

Sandkit scrunched her nose up in thought for moment, and then quickly nodded her head enthusiastically. "You may!" she announced.

The little kitten bounced out of the nursery, her mother close on her tail. The glowing sun warmed her fur, and the scents of the ThunderClan warriors penetrated her nostrils. Sandkit stopped abruptly, taking in the bountiful amount of cats in the camp. There were so many different smells; it was almost overwhelming. Brindleface placed her tail on her daughter's shoulder reassuringly. This comforted Sandkit, and she pressed on further into the ThunderClan camp. Suddenly, she noticed Graykit, Ravenkit, and Dustkit all playing with each other in the clearing. Her ears pricked with excitement, and she turned to her mother.

"Can I go play with them, mom?" she asked, her eyes big and pleading.

Brindleface looked over at the kits playing in the distance and nodded her head. "But don't wander out of the camp," she warned. "I'll be sharing tongues with Frostfur over there if you need me." Brindleface gestured at the fresh-kill pile with her tail. Before trotted over to the white she-cat, she gave her daughter a quick lick on the ear.

Sandkit bounced over to the other kits and tackled Graykit to the ground, a cloud of dust forming from the impact. She tugged on his ear playfully as he tried to kick her off. Dustkit bowled into Sandkit, knocking her off of Graykit. Dustkit attempted to pin Sandkit, but she was too quick and evaded his paws. She rolled away from him and then launched herself at his face. The pair almost tumbled into Ravenkit, who stayed as far away from the tussle as possible. He was never one for rough housing. Sandkit managed to pin Dustkit fairly quickly, and she lifted her head proudly over her victory.

"The mighty warrior wins again!" she meowed, her tail swishing about.

Dustkit scrunched up his nose as he attempted to push the ginger kit off of his body. "Yeah, yeah. Only because I let you win!" he protested. As he stood, he shook the dirt off of his brown pelt.

Graykit suddenly fell onto the ground dramatically, groaning. "Let's do something else. This game is sooo boring!" he exclaimed.

"And what would you suggest?" asked Sandkit, slightly irritated. "It's not like we can do much. We're not allowed to wander far anyways."

She and the other kits were beginning to grow too large for the nursery. They were weaned and becoming restless. What was taking Bluestar so long anyways? They could use the extra paws for catching prey, and this season has proved to be a tough one for hunting. Sandkit had been practicing her crouching skills for weeks now, and she was fairly confident that she would be the best hunter in all of ThunderClan one day. She just needed to prove to their leader that she and the others were ready for apprenticeship. But it always seemed that Bluestar was too busy to notice them.

"I wish we could go outside of the camp," Graykit said wistfully. "I want to see the forest!"

"Well, we can't. If we did, who knows what kind of trouble we'd get into," Dustkit stated. Despite his words, Sandkit could tell that he also wanted to explore the woods. She could see it by the way his tail twitched impatiently.

"O-our time will come soon," Ravenkit added quietly. "We need to be patient."

"I'm tired of waiting!" Graykit whined.

"If you're that curious about the outside world, then just go," Sandkit meowed. "It can't be that hard to sneak out."

"Easy for you to say!" Dustkit snorted. "You're better at sneaking than the rest of us. I've seen you practicing on Brindleface, and most of the time, you succeed."

Suddenly, a mischievous look sparkled in Graykit's eyes. "So, you're pretty good at not being seen, huh?" he asked, ogling Sandkit. His gaze made her uneasy, and she glared at him, her tail swishing violently.

"What are you getting at?" Sandkit pressed, her voice hard.

Graykit smirked and began circling around her. "Oh, nothing. It's just that if you're so sneaky, then you can probably leave camp without being noticed. Although..." He stopped and pressed his paw against his chin, as if he was deep in thought. "...maybe I'm overestimating you?"

"I'm not taking the bait, Graykit," Sandkit hissed. "I'm not dumb!"

"Woah, woah! I never said you were stupid," Graykit responded. "I just think that it'd be fascinating to see you try to sneak out of camp. It might be a fun game or bet. Definitely more interesting than wrestling!"

"But we don't get in trouble for play fighting," Ravenkit squeaked.

"She won't get in trouble if she isn't caught," Dustkit added, staring expectantly at Sandkit.

"Not you too," Sandkit groaned, looking back at Dustkit.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Graykit is right," he stated. "This place is getting pretty boring. It's about time we do something exciting. Besides, this could be our chance to get the adults' attention. We're too old for the nursery."

Sandkit thought about it for a moment. It could be fun challenge to try and escape camp without being caught. If she succeeds, she'll get to see the forest for the first time. But if someone finds her, she could get in big trouble. Then again, what's the worst punishment a kit can receive? _And who knows, this could be our opportunity to prove ourselves_ , Sandkit thought. She straightened up and stared Graykit in the eye. "Alright, what do I get if I do it?" she asked.

Graykit chuckled. "The satisfaction of winning?" he suggested.

Sandkit shook her head. "No way! I deserve something better than that if I sneak out of camp undetected!" She twitched her whiskers in thought and suddenly figured out the perfect prize. "If I complete your challenge, you have clean my nest for a moon when we become apprentices!"

Graykit's eyes widened, and he immediately protested. "A whole moon?! That's way too long! How about two weeks?"

Puffing out her chest, Sandkit sat and wrapped her tail around her paws. "Nope! One moon. Take it or leave it."

"Stubborn she-cat," Graykit grumbled. He tapped his tail against the ground, weighing his choices. After a few seconds, he looked up and responded. "Fine! Only one moon of cleaning. But that's it. You have a deal!"

Sandkit smirked. "Just so you know, I like extra moss in my nest." She winked at Graykit, who groaned and rolled his eyes in return. Sandkit then turned and gazed at the lichen exit of ThunderClan camp. She thoroughly surveyed the area. Only a few cats were relatively close to the opening, and her mother was on the opposite side of the clearing. A batch of tall grass in the area of the exit could give her enough cover. But she'd have to create a diversion for the two cats closest to the lichen tunnel. Sandkit slowly began to make her way over to the exit. She walked casually, as to not raise suspicion. When she got closer to her target, she approached the tall grass. Before entering the foliage, she took a quick glance at the clearing to make sure no one was watching her. Other than Graykit, Ravenkit, and Dustkit, no one else seemed to be paying attention to her. With this, she walked into the grass and crouched. She gradually inched closer to the exit.

Once she reached the end of the tall grass, Sandkit peaked her head out and saw the two cats having a conversation near the exit. She dug her claws into the soft earth, trying to think of a plan. Suddenly, she noticed that a rather large rock laid near her paws. She quickly dug it out of the ground and grasped it with her teeth. With as much strength as she could gather, she threw the rock past the two cats. One of them seemed to notice the flying object, and both cats went to investigate. Sandkit took this opportunity to slip into the tunnel. Because the ThunderClan camp resided in a ravine, the exit was rather steep. She used her claws to pull herself through the tunnel, and it took more energy than she thought it would. However, eventually, she saw a bright light at the end, and a wide smile graced her lips. As she left the tunnel, the vivid scents of the forest hit her and a cool breeze ruffled her fur. Sandkit's eyes widened as she walked through the woods. It was much more alive than she thought. Birds sang loudly and prey scurried about the undergrowth.

As Sandkit wondered about the green forest, she heard the small squeaks of a mouse. She followed the noises and saw a small grey mouse nibbling a nut on the root of a tree. She lowered herself into a crouching position and slowly inched closer to the prey. She hid inside a berry bush and fixed her gaze sharply on the creature. Once she was near enough, she launched herself at the animal. However, she suddenly collided with something as she jumped, and she fell backwards. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the alarmed mouse scurry away.

Angry, Sandkit whipped her head around to see what she had hit. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was another cat. His fur was pitch black, and he donned a purple collar. When he looked up at her, his ice blue eyes also grew wide. The tom looked rather young. Sandkit didn't think he could be much older than apprentice. Then again, he was also very small, so she could be wrong. The silence between them was heavy. He just stared at her, frozen in his tracks. Sandkit quirked her brow at the cat and finally broke the quiet atmosphere. "Who are you?" she asked, suspiciously. "You're not a ThunderClan cat."

The black cat shifted uncomfortably. "No. I'm not a forest cat," he stated.

"Then where are you from?" Sandkit inquired.

"The Twolegplace."

Sandkit's nose scrunched up. "You're a kittypet? Why are you out here in the woods?"

"I'm just practicing my hunting and...exploring," he replied. "I don't mean you or your Clan any harm."

"Kittypets don't hunt. They live with the Twolegs that feed them. They're all too fat and lazy to be out here!" Sandkit snorted.

The tom's tail began to bristle. "Not all of us are like that," he hissed. "Don't make assumptions about cats that you know nothing about. You wouldn't like it if I assumed that you were savage and cruel just because you're forest cat."

Sandkit's ginger tail swished. "I guess I wouldn't."

The cat cleared his throat and stood up, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "Well, I guess I best be going-"

"Wait!" Sandkit cried. The black tom, about to walk away, stopped and gazed at the wild kitten. "What's your name?" she asked curiously.

A moment of silence passed before the young cat responded. "My name is Tiny. What's yours?"

"That's a funny name!" Sandkit chuckled. Seeing Tiny's ears fall, she quickly realized she hit a sore spot. "But it's not a bad name!" she added. "It's kinda cute. I'm Sandkit." She brushed her paw against the dirt shyly. "You know, if you need help learning how to hunt, I could help you."

Tiny's ears perked up, seemingly interested. Then, a soft laugh rumbled in his chest. "Learning how to hunt from a kit?" He smirked, and Sandkit felt her ears go hot with embarrassment.

"I know a lot for my age! And I'm going to become a ThunderClan apprentice soon! Besides, you're just a kittypet. You can't know as much as I do!" Sandkit exclaimed, puffing out her ginger fur proudly. When she looked at Tiny, she realized that he seemed more amused than impressed. This angered Sandkit. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was when cats didn't take her seriously.

"The offer is tempting, but I'm afraid that I'm not exactly welcome on ThunderClan territory, so it is best for me to not stay too long," Tiny replied. Just as he began to walk towards his home again, the kitten spoke again, much to his annoyance. The longer he stayed in the forest, the more likely he was to run into hostile cats. There was only one cat in the woods that he wanted to find, and it was unlikely that he would run into _him_.

"We could train near your home!" Sandkit offered, her tail swishing excitedly. She'd never been to the Twolegplace, and while she had heard stories of the luxurious dens, she wanted to see them for herself.

Tiny thought on it for a moment. The only other cat he had ever socialized with since Socks and Ruby left was his mother, Quince. He didn't exactly care for other housefolk cats. They didn't understand his fascination with forest, and most found him to be rather strange. The kit seemed harmless enough, and perhaps, she could potentially hold information about his target. Tiny turned his head towards Sandkit and beckoned her to his side with a swish of his tail. "Let's go, then."

Sandkit's eyes lit up as she bounced to Tiny's side. The two walked towards the Twolegplace. All along the way, Sandkit asked Tiny many questions about his life as a kittypet. He couldn't help but smile at the kit's enthusiasm. It was hard to believe that she was raised in the same environment as someone like Tigerpaw. He would appease her curiosity, but he couldn't afford to become too attached to the kit. His ultimate goal was revenge on the tabby tom, no matter who stood in the way.

* * *

"I won't ask again. Where is Sandkit?" Brindleface demanded, her tail swishing. "She was with you kits last, and now, I can't find her."

"We already told you. We don't know," Graykit replied. He kept a straight face as he gazed at Brindleface. It wasn't entirely a lie. He knew she was in the forest. But he didn't know where exactly. If he blew Sandkit's cover, she would definitely get in trouble, and she would mostly likely blame him.

Dustkit nodded and went along with Graykit. "It's true. We don't know. She left us because she was bored with the game we were playing."

Brindleface lifted her brow suspiciously. She then faced Ravenkit, who seemed to be shaking nervously. "And you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "Have you seen my kit recently?"

Ravenkit looked over at Graykit and Dustkit, who were shooting him glares that screamed "don't you dare say a thing". He then returned his gaze to Brindleface, who looked none too happy with him. Ravenkit was torn. Sandkit had been gone for a long time. What if something had happened to her? What if she needed help and them not saying anything was putting her in danger? If she was fine and he spilled, she might rip his tail off. "I-I, uh," Ravenkit stuttered. Brindleface's green eyes bore into him like claws. He could no longer take it. "She left camp," he finally admitted.  
Both Graykit and Dustkit groaned in unison. Brindleface's eyes widened as she flinched at that piece of information. "What do you mean?" she pressed. "She left alone? Why did she leave?"

Ravenkit shrunk underneath the angry queen's gaze. "W-We bet her that she couldn't sneak out of camp undetected. She did and now she's in the f-forest."

Brindleface growled and cast a furious look at all three kits before bounding towards some warriors. The kits watched as she relayed information to other ThunderClan cats. Dustkit smacked Ravenkit upside his head. "Look what you did, pipsqueak. Sandkit's going to kill us!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry," Ravenkit whispered, sinking low to the ground.

Graykit gently placed his tail on Ravenkit's shoulder, watching as a patrol of warriors bounded out of the camp, most likely going to look for the missing kit. "It's fine, Ravenkit. I never should have made that bet. It's my fault. I just hope Sandkit's okay," Graykit meowed, gazing at the pacing Brindleface.

* * *

"I think your haunches might be a little too high up," Tiny observed. Sandkit crouched on the ground and slowly stalked forward. She craned her neck to look at her position and realized he was correct. She looked like a duck. Her ears went red, and she sighed.

" _I'm_ supposed to teaching _you_ ," Sandkit huffed. "It's not supposed to be the opposite."

"Well, I've had a bit more experience in the forest than you have," Tiny explained. "But we both still have a lot to learn. Speaking of which, you're supposed to become an apprentice soon, right?"

Sandkit eagerly bobbed her head. It was the one thing she had been looking forward to for a long time. Tiny gazed at her, curiosity blazing in his blue eyes. "So, how does apprenticeship work in the Clans? Do you take on a teacher?" he asked.

"Each apprentice gets a mentor," Sandkit mewed. "You train with them until they think you're ready to become a full-fledged warrior. I'm hoping to get Whitestorm as my mentor. He's really cool!"

"Are there many warriors in your Clan?" Tiny inquired.

"Yes! There's lots!"

"What are some of their names?" Tiny stared at her expectantly. It wasn't extremely likely that Tigerpaw was a Clanmate of hers. He remembered that when he encountered the forest cats for the first time, the biggest tom stated what territory he was in, but he hadn't paid attention. He was too shocked by their presence to remember. The only solid memory he had from that day was the brutal beating he received from Tigerpaw. Since he hadn't been able to sneak out of the house too much since that day, Tiny hasn't had enough opportunities to find Tigerpaw. Territories could have changed since then. And maybe he wasn't even still alive. Regardless, he needed to know. He needed closure.

"Hmm," Sandkit hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know all of them. But there's Bluestar, Redtail, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Darkstripe-"

The ginger kit was cut off by loud howling in the distance. Both Sandkit and Tiny froze. Upon listening more intently, they both realized it was a group of cats yelling Sandkit's name. _It must be her Clan looking for her_ , Tiny concluded. Sandkit pouted, looking disappointed with the interruption. She sighed and looked at Tiny. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "We have to cut our lesson short. My mother is probably worried about me. I have to go." She stood and began to run in the direction of the shouts, which became progressively louder.

"Wait!" Tiny shouted. Sandkit screeched to a halt and stared at him over her shoulder. "You can come visit me again, if you'd like," he offered.

Sandkit grinned. "I'd love to! After all, you need plenty of training if you want to be a great warrior like my Clanmates. Though, I don't think I'll be able to slip away for a while. My mom probably won't let me out of her sights after this."

"That's fine," Tiny purred. "I'm usually here. Visiting at night is best. Just come through the hole in the fence and tap on the door of the house." He gestured to the area behind him with his tail. "I look forward to our next meeting."

"Me too!" Sandkit replied. "Bye, Tiny!"

With that, she bounded off into the forest. It didn't take long for her to run into the patrol. Needless to say, they weren't happy with her running off. When they arrived back in camp, Brindleface nearly knocked Sandkit over when she greeted her. She was upset with Sandkit's actions, but she was also glad that she was safe. Naturally, she got in trouble, and her mother forbid her from leaving the nursery for several days. And if she needed to leave to go to the medicine cat or dirt place, she must be accompanied by Brindleface at all times. This greatly angered Sandkit. Sure, she disobeyed the rules. But she was fine. She didn't get hurt. Plus, it's not her fault that she's so restless as of late. If anything, it's their fault for not making them apprentices already. And while she was a little upset with Ravenkit for spilling the truth, she couldn't stay mad at him. He was too meek and kind to stay mad at forever. Besides, she didn't regret a single moment of her experience. Not only did she explore the forest, but she also made a friend. Yeah, he was a kittypet. But he wasn't so bad for a housecat. Who knows, maybe she could convince him to join ThunderClan eventually.

* * *

If anyone has concerns about Sandkit's and Tiny's characterization, I explained why I wrote what I wrote below:

\- At such a young age, I don't think Sandkit would hold such resentment for kittypets that she has later on in the canon books. And her experience with Tiny will definitely change her perceptions later on in the story.

\- Also, for those who are concerned that Sandkit is too trusting with Tiny, you have to remember that she's young. Children tend to be very naive and unsuspecting. Also, she doesn't think he's much of a threat because he's nice and he's a kittypet.

\- As for Tiny, the experience with Tigerclaw definitely changed him. But you have to realize that his experience in the city also played a huge role in forming "Scourge". Because he is living with his loving mother, he still maintains a kinder personality. However, when it comes to Tigerclaw, he will not show the same kindness as he does with Sandkit.


	3. Chapter 2

Things will move a little slow in the beginning of the story. But don't worry, they will pick up soon enough. Then, the real drama begins! :D

I'm hoping to update this story every week. I'm also not sure how many chapters this fanfic will have. I'm estimating about 20-30 chapters.

Please leave a review when you're done reading! It would mean a lot to me. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Sandkit exhaled dramatically, slouching over her mother's body. It had been a couple days since she snuck out of camp. Though, it felt more like several years. Being imprisoned inside the nursery was one of the worst punishments she could have received. There wasn't enough room to play with Graykit, Ravenkit, and Dustkit. The only real company she had was with her mom and the other queens. And while they weren't horrible to socialize with, Sandkit preferred cats her own age. She wanted to go outside and wrestle with the other kits. She wanted to smell the fresh air and bask in the sunlight. But no, she was stuck in a cramped, stuffy den with her overprotective mother. She groaned, rolling off her mom and into a pile of moss.

Brindleface let out a low chuckle of amusement. "Now, now, Sandkit," she meowed. "You did the crime, and now you have to face the time."

Sandkit snorted quietly. If it weren't for Ravenkit, she wouldn't be trapped in the nursery. She could have snuck back into camp and claimed that she was in the dirtplace or something like that. She was pretty confident that the other ThunderClan cats would have bought it.

"Besides," her mother added, flicking pieces of moss off her daughter's fur, "you don't have much longer in the nursery. I think one or two more days would complete your punishment." Brindleface's eyes suddenly brightened as she looked at the clearing beyond the den. "In fact, I think our leader and deputy would agree."

Sandkit quirked her brow and tilted her head at the statement. She followed her mother's gaze and quickly perked up as well. Redtail, her father, was speaking with Bluestar on the Highrock. They seemed to be having a very engaging conversation. The blue-gray she-cat nodded her head in understanding, and the tortoiseshell tom's smile grew wide. He suddenly turned to face the nursery and gestured towards it with his bushy red tail. Before bounding off towards the den, Redtail dipped his head in respect towards his leader. Sandkit's eyes grew wide with curiosity.

As Redtail strode up to the nursery, Brindleface gave a courteous nod to the tom and a slight smile. For a while, they had been mates. However, once the she-cat gave birth to Sandkit, the pair argued constantly. Brindleface found herself upset with Redtail's minimal visits to the nursery. His position as deputy left him with very little spare time, and he didn't come by to see his mate and kit often. They eventually decided that it would be best to split up and left their relationship on mutual respect. Sandkit was still too young to fully understand the dynamics of her parents' relations. However, every now and then, she did feel agitated when she saw Graykit's father visiting to spend time with his family.

After returning the bow to his ex-mate, Redtail's gaze shifted towards his kit. "Bluestar tells me that you caused quite the scene with your runaway stunt a few days ago. It seems you have quite the knack for getting yourself in trouble," he purred, sounding more amused than upset.

"That one time with Graykit doesn't count!" Sandkit protested. "It's not my fault Speckletail set off my prank!" Dustkit had been particularly grouchy one day and kept yelling at the other kits. So naturally, Graykit and Sandkit decided to set up a prank to get back at him. After assembling a trap that would shoot raspberries at the target, the mischievous kits waited for their victim, certain that it would cause him enough embarrassment to last a week. However, what they didn't count on was Speckletail returning to the nursery early, prematuring setting off the prank and getting covering in the red juice from the berries. One would have thought the old queen was dying from her over dramatic reaction.

"You almost gave her a heart attack, Sandkit. You should have been more careful," Redtail lectured. He then took on a lighter tone. "Although, it was rather funny to see Speckletail run around as if the sky was falling." Sandkit giggled, remembering how the she-cat tore out of the nursery like a mad cat.

"That's enough, Redtail! You don't encourage that kind of behavior," Brindleface chided, tapping her tail impatiently. "It's not befitting of a ThunderClan warrior."

"Speaking of which…" Redtail turned to look Sandkit straight in the eyes, a serious aura replacing the silly one. "Bluestar told me that she is considering making you kits into apprentices very soon."

Sandkit's green eyes lit up. "Really?" she squeaked, jumping to her paws. "How soon is 'very soon'?"

"Three days at the most," Redtail stated. "She is tending to other matters right now, but your recent antics made her realize that you kits are too big and adventurous for that small den."

Sandkit's ginger chest puffed out proudly, realizing that if it hadn't been for her, she and the other kits might have been stuck in the nursery for longer. She couldn't wait to share the news with Graykit, Ravenkit, and Dustkit. Suddenly, another face came to mind. She had to tell Tiny too! He would love to know that she would become an apprentice soon. It was, after all, a big step towards joining the warrior ranks. However, just as quickly as the thought came, a realization formed in her mind. She was still forbidden from leaving the nursery and the camp. Sandkit could just wait until she was an official apprentice, but she didn't want to wait. She needed to tell Tiny right away. Maybe she could wait until nightfall and sneak out then? However, if she was caught, she could risk further punishment. She would have to be very careful if she was going to pull it off.

Suddenly, Redtail's voice jolted Sandkit out of her thoughts. "Well," he said, taking a look at the clearing behind him, "I do believe I should go now."

Sandkit's ears drooped. "Already?" she asked, disappointment laced in her voice. "But this is the first time you came to visit in a long time!" She gazed up at her father, her green eyes big and watery. "Can't you stay a bit longer?" she pleaded.

Redtail sighed, his tail falling to the dirt floor. He placed one paw gently upon Sandkit's head. "I'm afraid that I have important deputy duties to attend to," he explained, his tone soft and full of guilt. "I wish I could be with you more."

"I understand," Sandkit murmured.

Redtail removed his paw from his kit's head and gave her a lick on the ear. Sandkit's face was lowered, and her position was slouched. Redtail's brow furrowed at the sight. He didn't want to leave his visit on a negative note. "How about when you become an apprentice, we go on a hunting trip?" he offered. "Just you, me, and the forest."

Sandkit brightened up almost instantly. "Really?!" she exclaimed, jumping to her paws.

"Of course," Redtail confirmed, a smile gracing his lips. "Now, I've got to get moving before Bluestar has my tail. I will see you later, my daughter." He then turned to his ex-mate and nodded. "Brindleface."

"Redtail." Brindleface bowed her head in return. With that, Redtail bounded out of the nursery and towards Bluestar's den.

Sandkit was grinned from ear to ear. It had been a while since she had interacted with her father, and soon, she would be working alongside him as a ThunderClan apprentice. Perhaps, she could finally build a substantial relationship with Redtail, like she always wanted. Sandkit shuddered with excitement. Her apprenticeship would come with so many new opportunities. Not only would she be close to Redtail, but she could also befriend Tiny. She just had to tell the other kits about the news!

She suddenly looked up at her mother with gleaming eyes. "Can I please go outside of the den to tell Graykit, Dustkit, and Ravenkit about us becoming apprentices? Please?"

Brindleface gazed into her child's big, green orbs and sighed. "Very well," she replied, moving to stand. "But I am coming with you. We cannot have a repeat of last time."

"That's fine!" Sandkit chirped. Together, she and Brindleface trotted out of the nursery. The fresh air and the many scents of her Clanmates swept into Sandkit's nose. She breathed in the smells and exhaled, a large smile upon her face. The bright sun warmed her ginger fur as she stretched her muscles. Upon entering the clearing of the camp, she noticed the other kits playing near Speckletail and Frostfur. As she and her mother approached them, the white queen's head perked up.

"My, my! If it isn't the troublemaker herself!" Frostfur proclaimed in a teasing voice. She turned her attention to Brindleface as Sandkit rolled her eyes. "Is her punishment over already?"

"Pretty much," Brindleface stated. "Redtail says that the kits will be made apprentices soon, and she _has_ been restricted to the nursery for three days already. I don't see why I can't let her off the hook for now." She then extended her paws forward into a deep stretch. "Besides, I'm quite tired of staying in that small den as well."

While the two queens chatted, Sandkit walked over to the kits. Graykit perked up at her arrival. He had pinned Dustkit to the ground, but he released his hold upon seeing a ginger form in the corner of his eye. "Hey, Sandkit!" Graykit yelled, jogging over to the small kitten. "Are you free now?"

"Mostly!" Sandkit responded. "I think Brindleface is still going to keep a close eye on me though. I have some great news for all of us too!"

Ravenkit, who was sitting a few tail-lengths away from Graykit and Dustkit, lifted his head. "What news?" he asked curiously, standing up.

All three kits soon surrounded Sandkit, their eyes wide with interest. Sandkit couldn't help but puff out her chest at the fact that she held knowledge that the others didn't. "Well," she began, her head up high, "Redtail came by for a visit this morning and told me something fantastic! He said that he spoke with Bluestar about us becoming apprentices soon. When I snuck out of camp, Bluestar realized that we were too big for the nursery and decided that it would be best to have our apprentice ceremonies in a few days. So, you're welcome!"

Graykit practically leapt in joy. "It's about time!" he meowed.

"Seriously!" Dustkit chimed. "We've been waiting way too long for this."

"It's going to be great when we becomes apprentices!" Sandkit exclaimed. "We'll finally have the chance to be recognized. And I'll be the best warrior that ThunderClan has ever seen!"

" _You'll_ be the best warrior?" Graykit chuckled. "Don't be getting a big head, Sandkit! You've got a lot of competition!"

"Like you?" Dustkit snorted. "I think even Bluestar knows that Sandkit and I show the most potential out of all the kits!"

"I'll show you 'potential'!" Graykit cried, springing into the air. He bowled into Dustkit's side, knocking him onto the dirt ground. Ravenkit flinched and jumped back at the sudden movement. Sandkit simply watched as the kits wrestled. Her mind was elsewhere. She wanted to visit Tiny tonight and wondered how she would sneak out of the nursery. She assumed that Brindleface wouldn't be on high alert anymore, considering that she would become an apprentice soon. Sandkit could wait until late at night and try to escape then. If she was caught, she could just claim that she needed to go to the dirtplace. It was a reasonable excuse.

Sandkit lifted her muzzle towards the big blue sky above. It was decided. She was going to sneak out of the ThunderClan camp tonight and visit her kittypet friend. _I'll be seeing you soon, Tiny,_ she thought, a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Nightfall came much sooner than Sandkit anticipated. She could see the stars sparkling in Silverpelt from inside the nursery. Brindleface's grey body curled around Sandkit's small ginger frame. Her mother breathed lightly, her whiskers fluttering gently around her pale muzzle. Sandkit gently pulled herself out of Brindleface's embrace. She slowly inched towards the exit of the den, keeping her steps soft. Suddenly, a noise made Sandkit freeze in place. She tilted her head backwards to see where the sound came from. She exhaled quietly upon seeing that her mother only changed her sleeping position. Sandkit then made her way towards opening of the nursery and poked her head outside of the entrance. Once she noticed that there were no warriors in sight, she crept towards the lichen tunnel.

As she entered the passage out of the ThunderClan camp, Sandkit started to pick up her pace. She quickly walked through the tunnel and into the dark forest. A quiet breeze quivered through her whiskers as she gazed up at Silverpelt. The stars twinkled brightly against the pitch black sky, and an owl's hoot echoed throughout the woods. Suddenly, a noise, which sounded like the shuffling of paws, rustled in the nearby shadows. Sandkit stiffened immediately. She lifted her nose in an attempt to sniff out the source of the sound, but she found nothing. It could be a ThunderClan warrior following her. But it could also be a dangerous predator, like a fox or a badger.

Sandkit carefully crept in the direction of Tiny's home, trying to make as little noise as possible. Whatever was in the area seemed to disappear, not making another single sound. But she didn't want to take any chances. As she drew closer to the Twolegplace, she began to elevate her speed again. The thing that she heard earlier had to be long gone now, and if she needed to, she could take shelter in Tiny's nest. Finally, the fenceline came into view, and Sandkit couldn't help but crack a smile. Once she reached it, she wandered along the side of the fence until she found the section with a hole. She squeezed through it and gasped at the sight before her. Tiny's home was huge! She'd seen his den from a distance but never expected it to be that large up close.

As Tiny had instructed, Sandkit bounded up to the door of the house and tapped on the glass. She then sat and waited. Eventually, a black form came into view. Its blue eyes sparkled with recognition as it gestured towards the window of the home with its tail. In a flash, the cat had jumped out from the small opening in the window and into the backyard. The tom approached her, his purple collar gleaming in the moonlight. "You came," Tiny purred, smiling widely.

"Of course, I did!" Sandkit meowed. "And it wasn't easy! I was stuck in the nursery for three days! It was so cramped and boring."

Tiny gave a low chuckle. "Well, you're here now. Were you able to find your way here alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sandkit replied. "Though, I'm pretty sure something followed me for a while." She shivered slightly. "I hope it wasn't a fox or anything like that."

Tiny's eyes widened in alarm. "A fox? Well, if that's the case, then I should probably escort you home when we're done here. It's probably not safe." His eyes suddenly lowered in guilt. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to visit at night. Putting you in danger wasn't my intention."

"It's not a big deal. Besides," Sandkit replied, her face starting to screw up in excitement, "I have something important to tell you!"

Tiny's ears perked up. "Oh?"

Sandkit nodded her ginger head enthusiastically. "I just found out that I'm going to become an apprentice really soon! Like, in three days or so!" she exclaimed, her tail swishing wildly around her. "Isn't that awesome? I've been looking forward to it forever!"

Tiny's eyes softened as he smiled. "That's fantastic, Sandkit!" he meowed. "Do you know who your teacher will be?"

"No, not yet," she responded. "I'll find out on the day I become an apprentice!" Sandkit suddenly became quiet, her paws shifting nervously. "I was thinking," she began, looking down a particularly interesting blade of grass, "that maybe you'd make a good apprentice too."

Tiny tilted his head. "What are you saying?" he asked, although he felt that he already knew the answer.

"Well, I've heard my mother talking about how ThunderClan doesn't have enough warriors," Sandkit explained. "And even though you're a kittypet, you seem to know the forest." She looked up at him with blazing green eyes. "I think you should try to join ThunderClan, Tiny."

Tiny's ice blue eyes grew to the size of saucers. "We could be apprentices together," Sandkit continued. "I could show you how warriors live! You could be free and taste the forest everyday. I can teach you how to hunt and be a Clan cat! And you don't have to live with those soft kittypets anymore!"

Sandkit gazed at Tiny expectantly, her ears perked. He was staring at the ground, absorbing the information. Becoming a warrior would mean that he would have to leave his housefolk and his mother. But would Sandkit's clan even accept him? Tiny was a housecat. And even though he held some knowledge about the forest, there was no guarantee that the wild cats would accept him like Sandkit. There was also the issue of Tigerpaw. He could be apart of her clan, and even if he wasn't, Tiny doubted that ThunderClan would tolerate his quest for revenge. Sandkit was far too young and too naive to understand the implications of her offer.

"I'm...not certain that's a good idea, Sandkit," Tiny replied, trying to word his response carefully. "I might know a decent amount about the forest, but I don't think your Clanmates would appreciate you bringing a kittypet back."

"They might understand if they saw your hunting skills!" Sandkit protested. "You're not like the other kittypets that I've heard about! You aren't fat and lazy. You could become a warrior!"

"Please, Sandkit, it is best that you drop your offer," Tiny pleaded. This wasn't how he anticipated their visit to play out.

Sandkit began to bristle. "Why?" she hissed. "Are we not good enough for you?"

"It's not that," Tiny sighed. This conversation was going downhill very quickly, and he had to stop it. "There's more to it than what you can see. You can't understand."

"Is it because I'm just a kit?" Sandkit growled. "I hate when other cats underestimate me! I might be young, but I'm not stupid!"

Tiny groaned, beginning to feel annoyed. He had to end this exchange now before things escalated even further. "I do not think you are dumb, Sandkit," he stated. "Just forget that we had this talk. There are some things best left unsaid."

"No! I want to know-"

"Enough, Sandkit!" Tiny roared, his tail moving back and forth violently. Sandkit flinched at his tone, her eyes wide with shock. She lowered herself to the ground, suddenly realizing that her visit might have been a mistake. Tiny might not be a warrior, but he could certainly overpower her in a fight. She fearfully stared up into his icy orbs, waiting for his next move.

Upon comprehending how harsh his voice was, Tiny sighed. He didn't want to scare her. He just wanted her to stop insisting on him joining the clans. His tail dropped to the grass floor, and he closed his eyes. It was about time for this visit to come to an end. As he began to walk past her and towards the hole in the fence, he spoke. "Come," he ordered. "I'm taking you home."

Sandkit stayed where she was for a moment. She could tell that he didn't intend on hurting her. He also seemed upset with the outcome of her visit. Slowly, Sandkit made her way towards the black tom. She followed him, making sure to keep a few tail-lengths behind him as they strode through the forest. They were both silent during the entire trip back to the ThunderClan camp. Sandkit's tail dragged along the floor of the undergrowth. She couldn't believe that Tiny didn't want to join her in ThunderClan. Why would he keep returning to the forest if he didn't wish to become a wild cat? His Twolegs must feed him, so hunger couldn't be the driving force of his explorations. It made no sense to Sandkit.

After a few minutes of awkward walking, the two cats finally reached the lichen tunnel that led to the ThunderClan camp. Tiny stopped in his tracks, and Sandkit followed suit. She looked up at him curiously. He seemed to be thinking about something, as indicated by his furrowed brow. The black tom suddenly gazed down at her, his eyes seemingly sad. "I think it is best that you don't seek me out anymore," he stated.

Sandkit's eyes widened. "What? But we just started to-"

"Please don't argue with me," Tiny insisted. "You will become a warrior of your clan, and I will remain with my housefolk. We come from two different worlds, and this friendship is impossible. I need you to understand that."

Sandkit lowered her head, the darkness of night covering her expression. Her claws dug deep into the soil of the earth, and her tail quivered. She suddenly whipped her head towards Tiny, a burning expression set upon her face. "No, I don't understand!" she hissed. "And I don't need to! You're nothing but a cowardly kittypet, and I don't want anything to do with you anyways! Goodbye, Tiny. Enjoy your soft, cushy life!"

With that, Sandkit rushed into the lichen tunnel, leaving Tiny shocked and alone. Once she was far enough down the passage to the point where Tiny could no longer see her, she slowed to a halt. She looked over her shoulder, seeing a sliver of the night sky. As she paused, she could hear the faint pawsteps of Tiny, who was now making his way home. Sandkit couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at her words. She didn't _really_ mean what she had said. It had all come out in the heat of the moment. Tiny wasn't coward, as proven by the fact that he escorted her home when she stated earlier that she might have been followed. He might be living a luxurious, easy life; but that didn't mean he was soft. Sandkit shook her head, trying to erase the regret. It didn't change the fact that he was being cryptic with her and underestimating her capabilities. She was still upset with him for ruining their visit.

Sandkit trudged through the tunnel, her ears flattened upon her neck and her gaze directed downwards. However, as she drew closer to the clearing of the camp, she sensed a presence. She looked up to see the shadow of a cat waiting at the exit of the passageway. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan. She let out a low groan, knowing that she was in big trouble now. As she closed the distance between her and the blue-gray cat, she noticed that Bluestar wore a very unhappy expression. Once she was close enough, Sandkit stopped in front of her leader, who blocked her from leaving the tunnel. She lowered her head, waiting for a lecture. But it never came.

Bluestar simple gestured towards her den and said, "Follow me." Sandkit trailed behind the she-cat wordlessly, her mind panicking with all the possible punishments she could receive. She could be stuck in the nursery for months! Or she might have to perform extra chores as an apprentice, like cleaning out the elders den. During Sandkit's mental tirade, she suddenly realized something. The camp was entirely quiet, and it seemed that no other cat was awake except for her and Bluestar. How long did Bluestar know that she was gone? And why didn't she summon a search party like last time? Shouldn't she be waking Brindleface so she could scold her misbehaving kit?

Once they reached Bluestar's den, the old she-cat spoke. "It seems you have a talent for getting yourself into trouble, young Sandkit," she observed.

Sandkit immediately bowed low to the ground. "I'm sorry, Bluestar," she squeaked, looking at her paws and refusing to make eye contact with her leader.

"It also seems you made a friend on your last visit to the forest," Bluestar stated. Sandkit's eyes widened. "Yes, I know of him. When I heard you walking towards the exit of the camp, I followed you, wondering what you could be doing at such a late hour. However, I did not expect you to wander into the Twolegplace."

It made sense now. The noise Sandkit heard early on in her departure wasn't a fox or a badger. It was Bluestar. Sandkit felt her ears turn a light pink color in embarrassment. She couldn't even smell out or detect her own leader. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I just wanted to tell him about how I was going to become an apprentice soon…"

"Your enthusiasm on becoming a full-fledged warrior of ThunderClan is admirable. But, going out into the forest alone at night is an incredibly dangerous feat for a kit or an apprentice," Bluestar chided. "I'm afraid I will have to punish you."

"I understand," Sandkit murmured, her heart sinking.

"You will not become an apprentice at the same time as your peers," Bluestar stated. Sandkit's stomach twisted in a tight knot. "Instead, you will spend more two days in the nursery and watch as the others receive their apprentice names. Once your punishment is up, you will become an apprentice then. I will also be privately informing your mother of your actions tomorrow morning. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Bluestar," Sandkit whispered, her ears drooping.

"Good. Now, go back to the nursery and get some sleep," Bluestar ordered. Sandkit dipped her head in respect and then headed over to the nursery, her leader watching her intently all the while.

When Sandkit entered the nursery, she found it the same way she had left it. She snuck over to Brindleface, who was curled up in a tight ball, and flopped down next to her. She laid her head onto her paws and sighed. _Some night this turned out to be_ , Sandkit groaned inwardly. Not only did she fight with Tiny, but her apprenticeship was stalled for another two days. She knew that she deserved her punishment but that fact didn't make her any less upset. Maybe she did have a gift for being a troublemaker. Sandkit shut her green eyes and tried to empty her mind so she could sleep. But that was easier said than done. She snorted and rolled onto her back. It was going to be a very long night…


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! Sorry about the late update. I've been very sick for the past couple of weeks. Fever, pink eye, impaired hearing... all that fun jazz! From now on, if there are no more health interruptions, you should expect an update every 1 to 2 weeks.

Leave a review when you're done reading! Please and thank you! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Tiny gazed out the window of his home, taking in the sight of the forest just beyond the fenceline. The birds settled in the backyard, picking out the worms from the earth, and the morning dew glittered on the fresh grass. Tiny's icy eyes then moved to the large bushes where the gaping hole in the fence was hidden. He sighed. That exit to the forest had caused more trouble than it was worth. He never should have clawed it open as a kit. If he had just listened to his mother and stayed away from the woods, he might not be in his current situation, still feeling guilty about the meeting that was several days ago. His heart sunk as he remembered Sandkit's last words to him. She thought he was a nothing more than a "cowardly kittypet" and no longer wanted anything to do with him. Tiny didn't blame her for being angry, but he knew that she wouldn't understand his reasoning. It was best that they severed their friendship prematurely. It might have proven to be an issue when Tiny would eventually take revenge on Tigerpaw. He couldn't afford to be torn between her and his plans. It was too important.

After giving the forest one last glance, Tiny jumped off of the window sill and trotted towards the kitchen. The cool tile floor sent chills up his legs, making his tail quiver slightly. His red bowl, engraved with housefolk writing, shimmered in the sunrays that filtered through the window above the sink. He dipped his head towards the bowl and nibbled at the pile of food in the container. His nose scrunched up in disgust, but he swallowed it anyways, his hunger spurring him forward. Tiny would prefer a mouse or a squirrel to the housefolk mush. However, he didn't dare venture out into the forest for a while, not after the incident with Sandkit. If the young cat had reported him to their leader, ThunderClan would probably have more patrols out than usual. He doubted that she would do such a thing, but he still didn't want to take any risks.

Once he finished his breakfast, Tiny moved into the living room, where his and his mother's nests resided. He stared at the basket, which overflowed with soft blankets and pillows. What would it be like to sleep on the dirt ground every night like a forest cat? Did warriors even use bedding in their nests? If they didn't, Tiny imagined sleeping would be very uncomfortable. Although, the warmth of the many cats dozing in one area probably provided some relaxation.

Suddenly, Tiny shook his head, attempting to clear his head of the thoughts. He couldn't even consider living with the wild cats. It was _not_ an option. He was content being with his housefolk and Quince...or was he? Day in and day out, life remained the same at his home. Every morning, he would awake and stare out the window for a little while. He then proceeded to eat his food, and after that, he would watch his housefolk go about with their activities. Tiny never really interacted with them though. They tended to be busy, and he preferred to socialize with his mother instead. In the afternoon, he would nap until dinner was served. Once he ate, he would speak with Quince for a while before going to bed for the night. And that boring and uneventful cycle would repeat.

The only time Tiny truly felt alive was when he wandered out into the forest, and those occasions grew to be rarer each day. It didn't take long before his housefolk had realized that he was sneaking out of the house and into the woods. They would fix the hole in the fence, but Tiny would just re-open it again and again. Eventually, they stopped leaving doors and windows open to prevent him from escaping. But, every once in awhile, the housefolk would forget to close or lock them, and he managed to duck out of the house for a few hours at a time.

However, it was never enough. Tiny would never get tired of venturing through the forest. Everything about it felt amazing: the soft grass between his paws, the breeze that blew his whiskers about his face, and the scents of prey scurrying in the undergrowth. For longest time, he'd wanted to live there, and the short visits didn't satisfy his desires. But staying in the forest alone with four giant clans surrounding the area didn't seem like a particularly good idea. So when Sandkit offered him the chance to join ThunderClan, Tiny found himself half-tempted to accept her request. Yet, he knew that if he went to the kit's clan, the possibility of him achieving his revenge would be greatly diminished.

All of a sudden, Quince's voice woke him from his deep thinking. "Tiny, are you even listening to me?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

Tiny shook his head, clearing his mind of his thoughts. He looked up at his mother, who layed in her pink basket. She gazed down at him with a questioning stare and her tail flicked impatiently at his slow response. "What did you say?" Tiny asked sheepishly.

Quince sighed. "You spend more time in your head than in reality these days," she grumbled. "I said, 'I have good news for you'."

Tiny's ears perked up. "Oh?"

His mother jumped out of her bed and landed in front of him. Her eyes glittered excitedly, and Tiny's stomach began to churn. Somehow, he felt as if this "news" wasn't the type that he would consider "good". His mother tended to become passionate when it came to the housefolk and "kittypet" things, as Sandkit would have called them. Nevertheless, he kept his head held high attentively.

"I overheard the housefolk speaking about you," Quince began, "It turns out that they finally found some housefolk that are interested in adopting you! Isn't that wonderful?" She purred loudly, her eyes bright and her smile wide. But Tiny didn't notice it. In fact, the world around him seemed to shrink and fade to black.

Tiny's vision grew blurry, and he could hear the distant cries of his mother, who seemed incredibly worried. As he withdrew into himself, his heartbeats steadily became faster. It couldn't be happening. After all the years of waiting and biding his time for his revenge, it's all being taken away in a matter of minutes. Taking vengeance upon Tigerpaw had been his sole purpose for living ever since he was found by his mother on that fateful day. Suddenly, Tiny shook his head, trying to dispel his trance. Perhaps he was overreacting. The new housefolk could live in the same area as the Clans. Something as trivial as a move wouldn't stop him from attaining his purpose in life.

Quince sighed as Tiny lifted his face and made eye contact with her. His gaze, however, unsettled her. It seemed full of determination and fire. But at the same time, great worry seemed to glaze over those blue orbs of his. Tiny then spoke. "Where are these housefolk from? Where will I be staying?" he inquired, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not exactly sure," Quince replied. "They aren't from around here. I believe I heard the housefolk mentioning that the new home is in a different 'country'. I don't know what that means, but it sounds like it might be far away."

Tiny's eyes widened to the size of saucers. It was over. There was no way that his new housefolk would live remotely close to the wild cats. And even if they did, Tiny had no way of knowing whether or not they would let him outside. He couldn't go with them. He wouldn't. His plans would be permanently ruined.

"I won't go with them, mother," Tiny hissed, his tail swishing back and forth violently. "I belong here! With you, our housefolk, and the forest!"

Quince inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I was afraid you'd be like this," she muttered, her tail drooped on the floor. She sat down and stared at Tiny with those stern eyes of hers. "Tiny, the housefolk can no longer afford to keep you. Believe me, I wish you could stay here, but it's not up to me. You don't have a choice."

Tiny's jaw hung agape as he goggled Quince with wide eyes. No words came from his mouth. The two cats simply gazed at each other. Amber met blue in their silent argument. Tiny's eyes were defiant, and Quince's unwavering. The quiet seemed to go on for about a half a minute before the gray she-cat finally spoke. "Look, Tiny, these new housefolk will treat you well," she reassured. "I'm sure they will love you dearly and take excellent care of-"

"I don't care whether they will like me or not!" Tiny growled, cutting his mother off. " _This_ is my home. I belong _here_! If they think they can take me away, then they are sorely mistaken. If they try to grab me, I'll claw them. If they try to put me the tiny carrying cage, I'll bite them!"

"You will do no such thing!" Quince roared. She stomped at Tiny and swatted his ear hard with her claws sheathed. His eyes widened at the gesture. It didn't necessarily hurt, but his mother still hit him nonetheless. "These housefolk have been nothing but kind to you!" she bellowed. "They kept you for months after no other family wanted you. They feed you, house you, and love you! And this is how you repay them? With threats of violence?!"

Tiny had begun to shrink underneath his mother's fiery stare. Her chest was puffed out, and her tail thrashed from side to side. Clearly, his words weren't the correct ones in this situation. But she could never understand his frustration. Tiny never told anyone what had happened in the forest that one day. The haunting images of Tigerpaw knocking him around like a maple leaf belonged to him only. Perhaps if she knew of his past, she might empathize with his anger. But Tiny believed that instead, she would have banned him from leaving the house at all if she knew. Quince thought that Tiny left the home to socialize with the neighborhood cats. Little did she know, her son was hunting through the forest like a warrior.

Quince sighed and flattened her raised fur. Her eyes became round with guilt as she gazed at her cowering son. "Look, Tiny," she murmured. "It's difficult to live in a new home with new housefolk. I understand. But you are almost a full-grown tom. It is something that almost all house cats must go through. And if you have kits one day, you too will know the pain of having to let your young ones go. Please, try to understand what I am going through as well. I don't want to see you leave. I didn't want Socks and Ruby to leave either."

Tiny mentally flinched at the mention of his siblings.

"But I had to be brave and keep moving forward," Quince continued. "I had to realize that they had a better future waiting for them outside of this house. And you will have a whole new life with your own housefolk. It won't be easy adjusting, but eventually, you will understand what I am saying."

Tiny didn't meet his mother's gaze. His eyes were glued to the carpet. Quince's furrowed her brow at the sight and moved forward to comfort him. However, instead of melting into her embrace as he did when he was a small kit, Tiny backed away from his mother. Her heart sank at his rejection. He would be mad at her for a while, but Quince believed it was all for the best. One day, her son would understand. "The new housefolk will come for you tomorrow morning," she stated. "Be ready to go by sunrise."

Without responding or even uttering a word, Tiny walked away from his mother. He jumped onto the nearby couch and curled up, facing away from Quince. Seeing that he no longer wished to speak, Quince padded off into a separate room, hoping that some time to think would help the young tom. As soon as the sound of her footsteps became distant, Tiny stood from his position and hopped onto the back of the couch. He gazed at the shelf in front of him, balancing perfectly on the backrest. The picture before him was one which he visited frequently. A golden frame with the photograph of his father, Jake, reflected Tiny's big blue eyes. Mother told him stories of how Jake would often venture into the forest. She would say that his curiosity could rival that of a newborn kit. Tiny wished he could have met his father. They might have gotten along rather well. However, Jake disappeared a long time ago and hadn't returned since.

Tiny then tilted his head while staring at the image. His father's pelt was a brilliant ginger, like the color of fire, and his leaf-green eyes burned with great intensity. Tiny thought it strange that he and his siblings did not share any resemblance to their father. With fur as bright as that, one would assume that at least one kit would look like him. In fact, they all looked like Quince. However, Tiny knew that he did have one thing in common with Jake: his pull towards the forest. Despite his traumatic experience earlier in his life, Tiny couldn't help but feel connected to the woods. It was like an invisible force beckoned him to the world of the wild cats. And now...who was he to deny this call?

The more he thought about it, the more it appeared to make sense. Tiny was currently in a situation where he might never be able to visit the forest ever again. The world had always been pulling him to the woods, and now, he had to make a decision. It almost seemed that the universe wanted him to go to the Clans. After all, what were the odds that he would meet Sandkit and be offered the chance to join the wild cats just before being forced away from the forest? Tiny never really believed in any supernatural powers or entities. However, if one were to exist, he would speculate that this was the work of one.

Tiny turned from the photo of his father and surveyed the living room before him. Soft cushions, blankets, trinkets, and warmth filled the area. This is what he would be giving up if he left. There would no longer be the comfort of knowing when his next meal would be. He could fall victim to the weather, sickness, or be killed in a battle. In fact, the odds would be mostly against him if he left the cushy, easy life of a house cat. But the wind in his whiskers and the thrill of the hunt pulled him back towards the idea of leaving. He tapped his tail against the couch and furrowed his brow, deep in thought. If he left the housefolk, he couldn't return. If they managed to find him later on, they would probably dump him off at the nearest "shelter", as they called it, the place where unwanted kittens _really_ go.

He had to make a decision, and it had to be before next morning. But in reality, Tiny already knew the answer to his dilemma. He had decided what he wanted to do a long time ago. He had just never acted upon it. However, fate now presented him the chance to go through with his desires, and he wasn't about to pass up this opportunity. Tiny made up his mind. Before sunrise, he would sneak out of the house and take Sandkit up on her earlier offer. He was going to join ThunderClan.

* * *

Twilight came much quicker than Tiny had anticipated. For the rest of the day prior, he had wandered aimlessly around the house and spoken with his mother. They had both pretended as if their argument had never taken place. However, Quince did remind him one last time before bed that he needed to be ready by sunrise for his new housefolk. She had absolutely no idea what Tiny was about to do.

Ever so quietly, Tiny stood from his bed. Beside him, his mother slept soundly, her paws curled up beneath her. Giving her one lasting loving look, he tiptoed towards the kitchen. The fresh breeze drifting from the open window wafted into his nose, and he gave a faint smile at the scent. However, upon jumping up onto the window sill, his reflection reminded him of something important. His purple collar glared back at him, its color bright and shimmering. The wild cats considered it to be the mark of the "kittypet" or a housecat. He couldn't go to the Clans with it on. They wouldn't take him seriously.

Tiny hopped down from the ledge and landed softly upon the kitchen tile. He braced his two front paws over his ears and began to push and pull. As the license of the collar jingled, he froze and glanced towards the entrance of the living room. If he wasn't quiet, he'd wake his mother, and that would ruin everything. He carefully laid down on the floor and slipped one of his back legs underneath the collar. As he tugged at it, he used his front paws to silence the obnoxious rattling. After some work, the collar finally slipped off of his neck. He stared the housefolk item as it lay still on the floor. He was free. He no longer belonged to any humans. No one owned him, and no one ever would again.

He carefully picked up the collar in his teeth, trying to keep the license from making noise. Tiny silently padded back into the living room. His mother was still sleeping, not at all disturbed by the sounds in the kitchen. He approached her quietly and gently set the collar down in front of her basket. Tiny figured she deserved to know that he left permanently on his own accord. Before heading back over to the open window, he gazed at his mother sadly. He wished he could have brought her with, but she never would have been suited to the forest. Her life was here.

Tiny then quickly and discreetly made his way through the window and into the backyard. The sky was painted with beautiful purples and pink colors, signalling the impending sunrise. He would have plenty of time to get far away from the house. There would be no repeat of the previous attempt to leave. As he slipped through the hole in the fence, the strong aromas of the forest hit him. He could sense prey hiding in the undergrowth and could smell the faint scents of cats along the trees. It wouldn't be too difficult to find the ThunderClan campsite. After all, he did escort Sandkit home only three days ago, and he could track the smells leading back to the clan.

He did consider just waiting for a patrol in the ThunderClan territory. However, if his mother and old housefolk came looking for him, his chances of being found by them would be higher if he just stood around. By going directly into the ThunderClan camp, the cats would react defensively. However, he believed that Sandkit would help vouch for him. And he didn't want to risk being taken back to the house. If he was caught by the housefolk now, he'd never have another chance at escape.

It didn't take too long before the strong scents of ThunderClan cats hit Tiny. He then appeared in front of the lichen tunnel, the one where he dropped off Sandkit. This was it. This was the entrance to the camp. He could hear the stirring of the cats within, no doubt awakening from their slumber. Taking in a deep breath, Tiny began to walk through the tunnel. Pieces of moss and blades of grass tickled his underbelly and paws. The smells became more and more intense the further he went. Before he knew it, a bright light poked a hole in the darkness of the tunnel. As he reached it, Tiny lowered himself to the ground. He did not want to barrel into the camp like a mad cat. He wanted to assess the state of the area first before making himself known.

The clearing of the camp was relatively empty, except for a few cats here and there. Suddenly, the loud of yowl of an older she-cat echoed throughout the camp. The cat stood on top of a rather large rock as she looked down at the clearing. Tiny's ears perked at the sight. She seemed almost familiar. Her aqua eyes and her blue-gray fur rang a bell in his mind, but he couldn't quite place them in his memory. Immediately, cats began to flood out from their dens and surrounded the immense rock, their faces curious. Tiny pressed his body low against the ground and hid behind a patch of taller grass in the tunnel. All of a sudden, he felt unsure about meeting the Clan in their own camp. While there weren't a ton of cats, he still found himself feeling uneasy.

"My fellow Clanmates, today is an exciting day for us all," the blueish gray cat announced, her chest puffed out proudly. "Today, we welcome three new kits to become official apprentices of ThunderClan. They have long outgrown the nursery, and it is now their time to serve the Clan. Graykit, Dustkit, and Ravenkit, please step forward."

The she-cat beckoned her tail towards the back of the crowd of cats. Tiny squinted his eyes as he peered where the cat had gestured. Three kits, a gray one, a tabby, and a black one, stood with large smiles on their faces. However, the ginger kit beside them scowled furiously, and Tiny immediately recognized Sandkit. His heart warmed at seeing her, but he also tilted his head. _Wasn't she supposed to become an apprentice as well? Is that why she looks so unhappy?_ Tiny wondered internally.

The crowd of murmuring cats parted for the bouncing kits as they made their way towards the tall rock. All three of them settled beneath their leader's gaze, waiting for the she-cat to speak again. All was silent as the blue-gray cat continued her speech. "The three of you are about to begin your journey in becoming warriors. May StarClan look down upon me and approve of the mentors I have chosen for you," she said. Her eyes then shifted towards the gray kitten. "Graykit," she addressed. The kit immediately stepped forward, his tail swishing excitedly. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Graypaw. Your mentor will be Lionheart. May he pass down all he knows on to you."

A large golden tom approached Graypaw and pressed his nose against the gray kit's muzzle. After that, the two moved back into the crowd, leaving only the tabby and the black kit sitting before the rock. The blue she-cat then turned her gaze towards the brown tabby. "Dustkit, come forward," she commanded. He obeyed, his face serious and attentive. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Dustpaw. I have chosen Redtail to be your mentor. May he guide you in the ways of our ancestors in your journey in becoming a full-fledged Clan cat."

A small tortoiseshell tom with a fuzzy red tail walked over to Dustpaw and touched noses with him just as Lionheart and Graypaw did. Finally, there was only one kit left. The black kitten shifted anxiously under his leader's stern eyes. Tiny almost felt pity for the small kit. He was the littlest cat out of all the new apprentices, and Tiny could understand his nervousness. The she-cat gazed down at him as she spoke. "Ravenkit, you are now old enough to become an apprentice and take on a mentor. Tigerclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. I expect you to pass on all you know to Ravenpaw."

Suddenly, Tiny's heart raced as a large tabby tom made his way towards Ravenpaw. Those ferocious amber eyes and his dark brown, spiky fur threw Tiny back to that one day in the forest. His small frame was thrown about mercilessly and blood matted his black pelt. When the tabby apprentice pinned him by his neck, Tiny had waited for those killer jaws to clench and end it all. But that blue-gray she-cat stopped the attack short, saving Tiny's life. Before leaving him to wallow in pain, the tabby shoved himself in the black kitten's face and spat, "You'll never forget me". And forget him, he didn't. Tigerpaw, now Tigerclaw, stood only thirty tail-lengths away. The cat he'd been searching for for weeks was currently in his sights.

Tiny's claws dug deep into the dirt floor, and he gritted his teeth. Plan after plan was being ruined. First, he wanted to remain with his housefolk so he could search for Tigerpaw. Then, he was going to be forced to live with a new family. So, Tiny decided to take up Sandkit's offer of joining ThunderClan. And now, it turned out that Tigerpaw was actually Tigerclaw, and he was a warrior within ThunderClan. Nothing seemed to be working out for Tiny.

Tigerclaw touched noses with a visibly shaking Ravenpaw. The blue she-cat, the one who had saved Tiny those many moons ago, then ended the meeting and hopped off the giant rock. At this point, Tiny's breathing had become incredibly heavy. He found it difficult to keep his presence undetected, so he began to make his way out of the gorse tunnel. Once he exited the passage, Tiny released the breath he had been holding. His limbs shook uncontrollably and sweat gathered in his paw pads. He began to walk through the forest. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he couldn't stay there.

As he treaded through the woods, Tiny's mind raced. Now, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't join ThunderClan, and he didn't want to wander around as a loner. If he did, it'd be much more difficult to take care of himself, and he would risk a skirmish with the other Clans. Tiny wasn't about to give up on his revenge. He had to find a way to survive on his own. First, he needed to get far away from ThunderClan's camp. They would no doubt catch his scent in the tunnel and throughout their territory. He couldn't risk being caught in ThunderClan's land any time soon. He'd have to wait a while before attempting to revisit the territory.

Tiny wandered through the forest until he reached a large empty area. A strange-looking gray path cut the woods in two. It had an odd, tangy smell that made his nose curl up in disgust. He tentatively placed one of his paws onto it. The path was hard and almost smooth. He looked up at the forest on the other side of the road. It could be a safe place to stay for the time being. Tiny slowly walked onto the path. As he made his way across the gray surface, a loud noise came roaring towards him. He whipped his head around to see a large monster approaching him quickly. Tiny's eyes were wide as he dashed across the path, and the metal creature barely missed him.

When he reached the other side, he turned around to see the monster speeding off in the other direction. Tiny was panting like crazy and shaking. _Perhaps staying on this side of the forest isn't a good idea_ , he observed. _Not if I want to risk death every time I go into ThunderClan territory._ Nevertheless, Tiny pressed on into the forest. As he moved further into the area, the land became muddier and cooler. There were many pine trees and less grass. It felt odd, but Tiny could get used to it for the time being.

Suddenly, something bowled into Tiny and knocked him to the ground. He hissed and spat as he struggled to get the creature off. He unsheathed his claws and raked the underbelly of the animal. It screeched and flew backwards. As Tiny rose from the floor, he finally got a good view of his attacker. A gray tabby tom growled at him, his fur on end. He didn't look much older than Tiny. The wild cat began to circle Tiny, who stood his ground. The tom lunged at him, but Tiny was much quicker and sprung out of the way. Tiny then leapt at the cat and swiped at his face. The gray tabby lost his footing and felt the full force of the black cat's claws. He fell to the ground, his face bleeding.

Tiny stood over the gray tom and stared at him, not moving a muscle. He refused to back down, but he would not kill this cat. The tabby tom gazed up at Tiny, glaring furiously. As he moved to stand, a voice shouted through the forest. "Wetpaw! Get back," it growled.

Out of nowhere, a group of cats appeared around Tiny and the other tom. Tiny's black fur immediately stood on edge. He could handle one cat his size. But there were too many this time, and they were all huge. The cat who had called out to the injured tom walked in front of Tiny, his silver fur shining in the morning sun. He glared at Tiny with his bright blue eyes. "Keep away, stray!" he spat, his claws unsheathed.

The other cats began to round on Tiny, but before they could pounce, a deep voice came from behind them. "Take it easy, Boulder. Let's not frighten our guest." A massive dark brown tabby arrived from the shadows of the forest. His fur was long, matted, and adorned with many scars. His orange eyes inspected Tiny with great curiosity. As he approached the smaller black cat, Tiny noticed that the tom had a very odd-looking tail. It seemed to bend in the middle. Despite the strange appearance, Tiny kept his body lowered to the ground, ready to defend himself if necessary.

Taking notice of Tiny's defensive position, the dark tabby chuckled, "There's no need to be tense." Tiny's posture did not change. He didn't trust the cat, and the tom seemed to understand that, so he didn't press the issue. "I am Brokenstar," he continued. "I am the leader of ShadowClan. I've not seen you before. Where are you from?"

"I don't belong to any of the other Clans, if that's what you're asking," Tiny replied, trying to keep his voice confident. He couldn't let the others detect his fear.

"Don't waste your time with this one, Brokenstar!" the silver tom hissed. "He hurt Wetpaw, and he's an intruder. We can't trust him."

"Now, now, Boulder, would you not defend yourself if you were attacked by a stranger?" Brokenstar chided. "He may be an intruder, but he didn't attempt to kill young Wetpaw." The tabby then turned his face towards Tiny. "You aren't a bad fighter for your size and age. I'd say that you have a lot potential. Are you a loner?"

"Yes," Tiny replied, his voice steady. They didn't need to know that he was a kittypet only a few hours ago. He also quietly thanked Ruby and Socks for his fighting skills, despite hating them. His siblings would often bully him as a kit, so he had to learn how to defend himself quickly. Tiny didn't have the greatest strength, but he was agile and light.

"Living on your own is honorable, but it is also unnecessarily difficult. Especially when there are four Clans in the area," Brokenstar remarked. "Perhaps, you might consider joining our Clan? We can offer food and shelter in return for your...service. You will also go through training like the other apprentices."

The other cats whispered loudly, and Boulder let out a cry of protest. "This is ridiculous, Brokenstar! He's a loner, and we don't know him. You can't believe he'll work with us."

"You were a kittypet before joining ShadowClan, Boulder," Brokenstar stated, his tail swishing about in annoyance. Boulder shrunk under Brokenstar's dark glare. The tabby turned to Tiny again, his eyes glinting dangerously. "What do you say? If you agree, you will train among our apprentices. If not, well...I'll have Boulder take _good_ care of you."

Tiny stared at the ground, his claws deep in the ground. Bad situation after bad situation. That was what the past couple of days were comprised of. He just couldn't seem to catch a break. First, the housefolk, then the appearance of Tigerclaw, and now he was basically being threatened to join ShadowClan. Tiny supposed that aligning with one of the Clans was better than living on his own, but this was not the way he wanted to go about it. However, he didn't have a choice. If he wanted to take revenge, he'd have to accept the offer. He looked up at Brokenstar, his blue eyes blazing. "I will join your Clan," he declared.

A wicked grin grew on Brokenstar's face. "Excellent," he purred. "What's your name, kid?"

Tiny thought for a moment. He couldn't tell them his real name. They would laugh at him and not take him seriously. The cats might even suspect him of being a former kittypet. He needed something, something intimidating. As he scrolled through the names in his mind, a memory from his distant past came to light. One day, when he was a small kit, he had asked his mother about the forest. She told him of stories about the dangerous wild cats. When he asked her whether they would ever go into the forest, Quince said no and that "those savages are a scourge on the name of all goods cats". A "scourge"...That was what he would be. He would become a plague to all those who got in the way of his revenge. He would become Tigerclaw's terror. He would haunt the tabby like he haunted his own childhood. He would have his vengeance no matter the cost.

"My name is Scourge."

* * *

And the plot thickens! I wanted to take some liberties with Brokenstar. He might seem a little bit different from the books. But don't worry, he'll still be the evil cat he was! :)

Don't forget to review! :D


	5. Chapter 4

Wow. I haven't updated this fic in a million years. Sorry about that guys! I've been incredibly busy with college, so updates won't happen very frequently.

Things will start to become very interesting real fast! ;) Sandpaw and Scourge will have many more interactions before anything becomes romantic. I want to take their relationship nice and slow.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Green eyes glinted in the morning sunbeams as they carefully scanned the surrounding forest. The she-cat kept her body low to the ground as she scoured the undergrowth for any life. Suddenly, the sound of leaves crunching made her ears perk, and her head swung in the direction of the noise.

About ten tail-lengths beside her, a small squirrel nibbled on a nut, completely unaware of the pale ginger cat. She inched forward slowly, careful not to alert the creature. Once she was close enough, the cat sprung from her hiding spot and pounced upon the unsuspecting prey. With a swift bite to the nape, the squirrel's life ended quickly and cleanly.

"Very well done, Sandpaw!" a voice purred. The ginger she-cat lifted her head from her kill to see a white tom trot out from the bushes. His smile was warm and full of admiration as he gazed at her. "You are becoming quite the proficient hunter."

Sandpaw's ears flushed a bright red color at her mentor's praise. "Thank you, Whitestorm," she replied. She had been practicing furiously ever since she was made an apprentice ten sunrises ago. Sandpaw wanted to prove to her Clan and Bluestar that she wasn't just some troublemaking kit anymore. She was on her way to becoming a full-fledged warrior of ThunderClan, and she was driven to rise above her peers.

"Let's collect the rest of the prey that you buried and head back to camp," Whitestorm said, gesturing his tail towards the direction of her other kills. "I'm sure the Clan will be pleased with your haul. It is lunchtime after all!"

The two cats quickly uncovered the prey that Sandpaw had killed during her usual morning hunting session. As per Sandpaw's request, Whitestorm took her out almost every single sunrise to practice hunting. He was caught off-guard when she had asked him. She assumed that it was mostly due to the fact that she had built a negative reputation among the ThunderClan warriors for being a mischief-maker. Many of the older cats believed that she would only cause trouble for the Clan after she disobeyed the camp rules twice as a kit. Sandpaw was determined to prove them wrong.

It didn't take long for Whitestorm and Sandpaw to return to the camp with their jaws full of squirrels and mice. Sandpaw couldn't help but puff out her chest as she walked into the clearing. The whole Clan would have an excellent lunch because of her.

Those bright eyes of hers glowed as several cats swiveled their heads in her direction, clearly surprised at the amount of food that she had caught. As she and her mentor placed the prey in the fresh-kill pile, a couple of cats trotted over them and grabbed some morsels. Mousefur was among one of these cats, and she smiled as she looked at Sandpaw. "Nice job, apprentice!" she congratulated, observing the pile of food.

Sandpaw respectfully bowed her head in response, keeping a cool exterior. But, on the inside, she couldn't help but squeal with joy. She had always admired Mousefur's bravery and attitude. To Sandpaw, she was the embodiment of what a she-cat should be.

"Despite your late start, you're already beginning to do better than the other apprentices!" Mousefur purred, searching the heap of prey for the perfect morsel. She shifted her suddenly suspicious amber gaze towards Whitestorm. "You haven't been overworking her, have you?"

Before Whitestorm could even open his mouth to respond, Sandpaw chimed in. "No! I asked him to take me hunting every morning!" she meowed. "I'm going to be the best warrior in all of ThunderClan!" Her green eyes blazed in determination.

Mousefur chuckled in amusement. "Well, that's quite the claim! But a warrior has to be able to do more than just hunt. I hope you haven't been neglecting your combat training."

Sandpaw's chest suddenly sunk. She had done some battle training with Whitestorm before, but she had placed so much focus on hunting that she had completely forgot about the importance of fighting skills. Her mentor watched the way her tail drooped in defeat, and he placed his own fluffy tail on her shoulder in support.

"We've gone through some battle tactics. Sandpaw wanted to focus on hunting for a little while before moving onto combat," Whitestorm supplied. "After all, it has been much more difficult to feed the Clan as of late."

Mousefur bobbed her head in agreement. "True. With so little warriors and many mouths to feed, it has been a hard season for ThunderClan." Her expression grew weary for a moment, but as she moved her face towards Sandpaw, she gave a small smile. "But it seems that ThunderClan is heading in the right direction with its apprentices."

Sandpaw returned the smile, her heart warming at the compliment. Mousefur then picked out a rather fat squirrel and bidded the two goodbye as she walked over to some other warriors. As the dusty brown she-cat left them, Whitestorm shifted his attention to his apprentice. He gestured his tail towards the fresh-kill pile and said, "Go ahead and eat. I must speak with Bluestar right now. Also, I'm afraid I won't be able to take you out training tomorrow morning."

"What!" Sandpaw exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise. "Why?"

"I have to take care of something for Bluestar, and I will be gone most of the morning," Whitestorm stated. "Why don't you practice fighting with the other apprentices? I'm sure that Graypaw and Dustpaw have learned a thing or two from their teachers."

"Fine," Sandpaw huffed. She noticed that Whitestorm omitted Ravenpaw from his suggestion. Though, she was certain that she knew why.

Ravenpaw's mentor, Tigerclaw, was very harsh on the little black cat. Ravenpaw was always so jittery around the big, dark tabby and that impacted his ability to learn things properly. Even if Ravenpaw knew how to fight, Sandpaw highly doubted that he would participate in a training session amongst the apprentices. He was never one for battling, even a practice one. Sandpaw didn't know why Ravenpaw didn't just become a medicine cat. He was too small and thin for a warrior. Sure, he wasn't a bad hunter, but she assumed that his quiet, soft nature would be better suited to the occupation of a medicine cat.

While Whitestorm made his way to the leader's den, Sandpaw headed over to the apprentice's area. Dustpaw and Ravenpaw were gathered around Graypaw, who was animatedly speaking about something. Dustpaw's brow quirked up in disbelief, and he rolled his eyes. Ravenpaw listened intently, his eyes fixated on Graypaw's swishing tail. As Sandpaw came closer to the bunch, she began to hear some of their conversation.

"-actually fought back!" Graypaw exclaimed. "I was really surprised that he didn't turn tail and run. But he was no match for me, of course!"

"Yeah, right," Dustpaw scoffed. "Kittypets don't fight. They're too lazy to even leave their cozy nests."

Sandpaw's ears perked at the mention of the word "kittypet". It couldn't be Tiny, could it? She mewed casually to get the attention of her comrades as she approached them. Graypaw's head turned to face her, and his eyes glowed at her arrival. "You're just on time, Sandpaw!" he proclaimed. "I was just telling Dustpaw and Ravenpaw about my first border skirmish!"

Dustpaw's ears flattened against his head. "A tussle with a kittypet doesn't count as a real battle, Graypaw!"

Sandpaw settled down next to Ravenpaw, who scooted over to make room for her. Graypaw and Dustpaw glared at each other for a few moments, before the fluffy gray tom loudly cleared his throat and continued his story.

"Anyways, as I was _saying_ ," Graypaw said, shooting a dirty look at Dustpaw, "I ran into a trespasser last night. He was hunting a mouse in our territory, so I couldn't just let him get away with it. So, I chased him. But, suddenly, he turned and faced me like a Clan cat! We didn't fight for long. I figured it wasn't worth it to hurt him since he obviously wasn't from around here. Then, Bluestar and Lionheart showed up! Bluestar admired his skills and didn't punish him for hunting in our territory. And, get this, she offered him a position in ThunderClan as an apprentice. I still can't believe it!"

The other apprentices' eyes widened, and Sandpaw's heart began to race wildly. It was entirely possible that it was Tiny.

Had he finally considered the suggestion she had made when she was a kit? If he did and Bluestar had in fact offered him a chance to join ThunderClan, would he even be willing to speak with her? Sandpaw remembered the way she treated him the last time they had met. She hadn't been the kindest cat or in the least bit polite. However, she did feel as if he still owed her some explanation for his sudden rejection of her company.

Dustpaw's pelt began to bristle, and his amber eyes narrowed. "An outsider as a member of ThunderClan?" he hissed. "That's ridiculous! He's a kittypet! He can't be a warrior! He doesn't have the blood of a wild cat."

"That's what I said, but she seems pretty intent on trying him out," Graypaw replied. "Who knows, maybe he'll turn out to be a great asset to the Clan. I think Whitestorm and Lionheart are going out to collect him tomorrow, if he decides to join us."

"What was his name?"

Graypaw, Dustpaw, and Ravenpaw all perked up at Sandpaw's sudden and strange question. Sandpaw's ears went slightly red at the surprised looks on their faces. _It wasn't that strange of a thing to ask!_ she bristled internally. Graypaw had said and done weirder things in the past. He once ate an entire maple leaf on a dare given by Dustpaw when they were kits. The others had no right to look at her so strangely!

After another moment of the awkward silence, Graypaw finally spoke. "I don't really remember," he answered, his head tilted and nose scrunched in thought. Suddenly, a smirk played upon his lips. He leaned towards Sandpaw, his yellow eyes glinting mischievously. "Why do you care about this kittypet?"

"I don't!" Sandpaw protested, her pale ginger fur standing up.

"Then why did you ask about his name? If you don't care, why would you ask?" Graypaw pressed, raising a single brow. Dustpaw let a small snicker escape through his teeth.

Sandpaw whipped her head around to glare at Dustpaw, who immediately shrank underneath her fiery green gaze. She addressed Graypaw again, her voice shaking with anger. "I asked because all kittypets have stupid names!" she hissed, the lie forming quickly upon her lips. "And I wanted to know if his name was as mouse-brained as you are!"

With that, Sandpaw twirled around and stomped towards the apprentice's den, paying no mind to the other apprentices yelling for her to come back. She could have sworn that she had heard Graypaw shouting about how he was only joking, but she didn't care. It wasn't funny to her. She heavily flopped down onto her nest, not caring that shreds of dry moss flew around her.

Sandpaw curled into a ball and sighed. If only they knew about Tiny. If only she could tell them. However, she would, no doubt, get in trouble if the Clan knew that had become friends with a kittypet. Even after their disagreement at the Twolegplace, she still considered him to be her friend.

She rolled onto back, her green eyes gazing up at the dirt ceiling of the den. What was Tiny doing right now? Did he ever think of her? It had almost been a whole moon since she had last seen him. She had developed plenty in that time. Her muscles had become more toned, and she had finally grown into her oversized paws. Tiny was a bit older than her, but she couldn't help but wonder if he had changed at all. He was a rather small cat, and perhaps, his growth spurt was delayed.

Suddenly, Sandpaw heard Ravenpaw enter the den. His footsteps were slow and unsure. "Uh, Sandpaw?" he called quietly, desperately trying not to anger the she-cat further. "Graypaw and Dustpaw want to know if you'd like to train. T-They didn't mean to upset you. They were only playing."

Sandpaw let out a low groan. Just because they had been joking, it didn't mean that she had to take it that way. Regardless, Ravenpaw had done nothing wrong, and she saw no reason to yell at him for it. She moved to her paws and stood, shaking the extra strands of moss off of her pelt. Ravenpaw shifted his small paws around uncomfortably and kept his eyes trained on a single leaf near the entrance of the den, waiting for an answer.

"Sure, why not," she sighed.

Ravenpaw's head popped up in surprise, his green eyes bright. "R-really?"

"Yeah. You guys need the training anyways," Sandpaw huffed, walking with Ravenpaw out of the den. "Graypaw has been getting too fat."

Ravenpaw let out a low chuckle, and Sandpaw gave a slight smirk at the skinny tom's amusement. He never seemed to laugh or smile anymore. Ever since becoming Tigerclaw's apprentice, Ravenpaw had become more skittish and shy than he had been as a kit. An overbearing mentor with extremely high expectations was certainly not the best match for Ravenpaw. Sandpaw felt like Runningwind would have been a better choice than Tigerclaw.

As she and Ravenpaw approached Graypaw and Dustpaw, the fluffy gray apprentice lifted his head and flashed a broad grin. "Well, it looks like Ravenpaw managed to get the grumpy furball out of her nest!" he commented.

Sandpaw's ears flattened against her neck. "I left because I wanted to!" she hissed. She then lifted her head up high, her nose pointing towards the sky. "Besides, you kits need to learn how to fight properly."

"We'll see about that!" Graypaw chuckled, lowering himself into play blow. "Lionheart has been showing me all of the best fighting moves! I bet that I'm already stronger than y-"

Sandpaw bowled into the gray tom, knocking him flat on his back. For the rest of the day, the apprentices trained together. By the end of it all, the three cats were exhausted. They soon retired to the apprentice den for a good night's sleep. In the middle of the night, however, Ravenpaw left on a border patrol with Tigerclaw. Sandpaw certainly did not envy him, content to lay in her comfy nest for the whole night.

However, Sandpaw found it difficult to fall asleep. She could only think of Tiny and the mysterious kittypet who would be joining their Clan tomorrow morning.

* * *

Loud meows of protest and rage woke Sandpaw from her sleep. She yawned and stretched her stiff muscles. The ginger she-cat groaned, feeling a deep ache in her shoulder. Dustpaw's sharp claws had grazed her during training yesterday, leaving a minor cut. However, she managed to return the favor and left a nick in his right ear. She grinned, remembering Dustpaw's shocked expression when she landed the hit.

The yowls of frustration grew louder, which caused Sandpaw's ears to perk up. _How odd_ , she thought. She had never heard the Clan this riled up before. As she wandered out of the apprentice's den, she saw him. A young cat with a fiery red pelt and a baby blue collar sat beside Lionheart. _The kittypet_. He seemed slightly nervous at his predicament but excited at the same time.

ThunderClan continued to holler at the new recruit. None of them seemed impressed or pleased with Bluestar's decision. Sandpaw couldn't blame them. Clans didn't usually take in outsiders, much less kittypets.

"Silence!" Bluestar howled, gazing down angrily at her Clan from the highrock. Everyone became quiet immediately, some still grumbling softly to themselves. Bluestar continued her speech, "Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young cat, and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices."

Sandpaw settled next to Dustpaw in the crowd of cats, watching the kittypet intently. Her heart sank a little bit. The cat wasn't Tiny as she had hoped. She doubted that this newcomer would be as great as her old Twolegplace friend. She stared at the kittypet bitterly, her lips pressed together in a hard line. Sandpaw wasn't looking forward to training with this outsider, and from Dustpaw's expression, he wasn't either.

"But look at his collar! He's a kittypet!" a loud voice protested behind her. Sandpaw whipped her head around and saw a very angry-looking Longtail. Of course, he would be the one to cause the biggest ruckus. Longtail was one of ThunderClan's most aggressive warriors, and she expected that he wouldn't allow a kittypet into their Clan without a good fight.

"Once a kittypet, always a kittypet!" Longtail continued, pushing himself towards the front of the crowd. "This Clan needs wild born warriors to defend it, not another soft to feed."

Sandpaw perked up, looking at Bluestar for a reaction. Their leader gazed down at Longtail, frustration knit into her expression. But she stayed silent, allowing the pale tabby to continue his rant. On her right side, Lionheart whispered something to the orange kittypet. Sandpaw couldn't hear what he said, but whatever it was, it made the newcomer look even more nervous.

"Your collar is a mark of the Twolegs!" Longtail howled. "That noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the Twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor, lost kittypet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling!"

The kittypet's green eyes burned with fury. He pounced from his spot beside Lionheart and charged towards Longtail, claws unsheathed. The pale tabby was caught off-guard as the orange cat bowled into him. Sandpaw's eyes widened. This outsider couldn't be serious! Picking a fight with Longtail was a poor decision. He'd get ripped to shreds instantly!

Fur flew as the cats tumbled across the clearing. The surrounding cats moved back, allowing the battling pair room to rip each other apart. Sandpaw looked to Bluestar, hoping that she would intervene and stop the madness. However, she just watched the two with an intent look on her face,

Suddenly, the kittypet ripped a chunk of Longtail's ear off. Longtail's painful scream gave Sandpaw a shiver down her spine. This was going too far! Why weren't Bluestar or Lionheart trying to stop them? Was it a test?

In response, Longtail lunged for the kittypet's collar. He pulled on it hard, strangling the orange cat. Sandpaw let out a soft gasp. _Longtail could kill him!_ she cried out internally. Was Bluestar really going to allow that to happen? As Longtail continued to tug on the collar strap, it began to weaken. With a loud snap, the collar broke, throwing both cats backwards.

Longtail fell onto the dirt ground, breathing heavily with the collar still between his sharp teeth. The kittypet stood up and held his head high. His tail swished from side to side as he gazed down at Longtail, a new ferocity in his eyes. Bluestar jumped down from the Highrock and padded over to the pale tabby. She took the collar from his mouth and placed it before the kittypet, her face beaming.

"The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor," Bluestar announced, gazing proudly at the orange cat. "StarClan has spoken its approval. This young cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice."

All of a sudden, a beam of sunshine filtered through the treetops above and illuminated the kittypet's fur. Sandpaw watched in awe as the outsider's pelt glowed like a brand of fire in the light. It was as if StarClan was validating Bluestar's words as she spoke.

Bluestar smiled softly at the kittypet. "From this day forth, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw in honor of his flame-colored coat."

The crowd of ThunderClan cats cheered Firepaw's new name. Some still sounded disappointed that a kittypet was now a Clan apprentice, but they shouted his name nonetheless in respect of the Clan traditions. As the the cats left the clearing to resume their daily duties, Sandpaw sat and watched Firepaw approach Graypaw. They both seemed rather happy to see each other again, and Sandpaw suppressed a groan. No doubt that they would be an annoying pair for moons to come.

Sandpaw was about to return to the apprentice's den to sleep a bit more before she had to train with her mentor. However, a loud yowl and the sound of rustling bushes stopped her in her tracks. _What now?_ she groaned internally.

Suddenly, Ravenpaw burst through the undergrowth, panting and covered in blood. Sandpaw's green eyes widened at the sight. Ravenpaw went on a patrol with Tigerclaw last night to check on the Sunningrocks. But why had he come back alone? Where was his mentor? And more importantly, where was Redtail? Her father had gone on the mission too.

Bluestar ran over to the small black apprentice, concern laced in her expression. "What's going on? Speak, Ravenpaw!" she ordered, her tail swishing back and forth wildly.

Ravenpaw trembled as he announced, "Redtail is dead!"

In that moment, everything slowed down. Sandpaw's chest clenched tightly, and her tail fell to the ground. Redtail...was dead? The father she barely knew was gone. She would never have the chance to get to know him now. Since kithood, all Sandpaw wanted was to serve her Clan beside her father and Clanmates. While her father was largely absent through her youth, she still loved him dearly, and her heart ached for the loss.

"W-we m-met five RiverClan warriors beside the stream, not far from the Sunningrocks," Ravenpaw stuttered, all eyes on his small form. "O-oakheart was among them. T-tigerclaw said that the next RiverClan warrior to be c-caught on our territory would be k-killed. But Oakheart wouldn't back down. H-he said his Clan had to be fed no matter what we threatened. That's when the RiverClan cats attacked!

"E-everything was a blur. The fighting was vicious. I saw Oakheart had Redtail pinned to the ground and then-"

Ravenpaw suddenly collapsed, exhaustion finally catching up with him. His blood trickled into the ground, and his eyes fluttered shut. The other Clan cats gasped at the sight, worried murmurs echoing throughout the crowd. Spottedleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat, ran over to the apprentice. She looked him over for a moment and then announced to Bluestar, "Ravenpaw's only passed out. I'll take him back to the medicine den and take care of him."

Bluestar let out a deep, relieved sigh. "Thank you, Spottedleaf," she whispered.

All of a sudden, out of the undergrowth came a mournful yowl. Tigerclaw emerged, carrying the limp, bloody body of Redtail by the scruff. The scene shook Sandpaw to her core. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Redtail was meant to return and take her out for a patrol later this afternoon. _StarClan...why is this happening now?_ she cried inwardly.

"What happened, Tigerclaw?" Bluestar pressed, appearing as shocked as Sandpaw.

Tigerclaw opened his mouth, allowing Redtail's body to fall to the ground in a heap. "He died with honor, struck down by Oakheart," Tigerclaw explained. "I couldn't save him, but I managed to take Oakheart's life while he was still gloating over his victory. Redtail's death was not in vain for I doubt that we'll see RiverClan hunters in our territory again."

Bluestar gazed down at Redtail's body, sadness threatening to pour out of her eyes in the form of tears. She padded over to the dead, tortoiseshell deputy and gently licked his ear. "Redtail was a brave warrior. His loyalty to ThunderClan could never be doubted," Bluestar murmured. "He would have made a fine leader…"

Other cats began to surround Redtail's body, including Sandpaw. They cried and mourned together over their departed Clanmate. Sandpaw buried her nose into her father's fur, breathing in his scent for the last time. He smelled of the river and pine trees. She also detected Oakheart's odor in his matted pelt, and her lip curled at the smell. _An honorless piece of fox dung!_ she spat internally. _Oakheart deserved to die for what he did. I'm glad that Tigerclaw killed him._

For a while longer, Sandpaw grieved for Redtail beside Bluestar. Soon, the sun sank beneath the ground, and the glorious tints of orange and red indicated that night would be approaching in due time. Bluestar moved from her spot next to her old deputy and onto the Highrock. As she let out a loud meow, ThunderClan gathered in the clearing, curiosity brewing.

Sandpaw wondered who Bluestar would pick to be the next Clan deputy. To her, the choice was obvious. Tigerclaw avenged Redtail and fought more fiercely than any other cat. He was ambitious, proud, and courageous. No doubt, he would make a suitable leader. Sandpaw was sure of it.

"The time has come to name ThunderClan's new deputy," Bluestar announced. The Clan quickly grew silent and listened to their leader intently. "I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice..."

Sandpaw's ears perked up, and she leaned forward, paying close attention.

"Lionheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan," Bluestar declared. The Clan chanted Lionheart's name in celebration.

Sandpaw's mouth twitched in disapproval. Sure, Lionheart was older and wiser. But he wasn't as powerful and fearless as Tigerclaw. Regardless, Lionheart would be a good leader. Sandpaw trusted Bluestar, even if she personally would have chosen Tigerclaw.

"Redtail was also a mentor to young Dustpaw," Bluestar continued after the other warriors settled down. "Since there must be no delay in the training of our apprentices, I shall appoint Dustpaw's new mentor immediately. Darkstripe, you are ready for an apprentice, so you will continue Dustpaw's training. You had a fine mentor in Tigerclaw, and I expect you will pass on your skills to Dustpaw."

Darkstripe nodded his head and made his way over to Dustpaw, touching his nose gently to the young apprentice's.

"I shall keep a vigil with Redtail's body tonight before we bury his body at sunrise," Bluestar finished. "Meeting dismissed."

And so, ThunderClan dispersed, each cat going into their respective dens for the night. Sandpaw followed suit and entered the apprentice den. As she shifted around the moss in her nest, she heard the approaching pawsteps of Graypaw and Firepaw. She let out a soft groan.

Graypaw and Firepaw padded up into the den. Sandpaw shot them an unimpressed look. "So, here comes the new apprentice!" she said. _It should have been Tiny_ , she thought wistfully.

"Hello," Firepaw mewed.

Sandpaw leaned forward and gave the orange tom a rude sniff. "He certainly smells like a kittypet!" she snorted. Her expression suddenly turned into one of curiousity. "You came from Twolegplace?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," Firepaw remarked.

"Did you know many other kittypets there?" Sandpaw pressed.

"Just my neighbor, Smudge." Firepaw answered.

"Oh." Sandpaw's tail fell to the ground. She had hoped that perhaps Tiny and Firepaw had known each other. At least then, she could have gleaned information about how her old friend was doing.

"Why are you so curious, Sandpaw? Not looking for a new home, are you?" Graypaw teased.

Sandpaw bristled. "No! Just wanted to know how many fat, lazy cats are missing out on forest life! Although, you seem to fit that description, so maybe _you_ should join them!"

"You'll have to excuse Sandpaw," Graypaw laughed, giving Firepaw a playful smile. "She's not usually this bad-tempered."

Sandpaw glared at Graypaw and hissed. Suddenly, Whitestorm poked his head into the apprentice's den. "Sandpaw, I expected you to be a little bit more welcoming to the newcomer," Whitestorm chided.

"I'm sorry, Whitestorm," Sandpaw exclaimed, feigning guilt. "I just didn't expect to be training with a kittypet! That's all!" She couldn't let the others know that she even remotely cared about kittypets. They might view her as a snob for acting rude to Firepaw, but it didn't matter to her.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it, Sandpaw," Whitestorm purred. He directed his attention to all of the apprentices. "It's getting late and training starts early tomorrow. You should all get some sleep."

As Whitestorm trotted out of the apprentice's den, Sandpaw settled into her moss nest and curled up into a tight ball. Graypaw sat down in his nest, and Firepaw looked around. "Where should I sleep?" he asked.

Sandpaw lifted her head. "Anywhere. It doesn't matter. Just be quiet!" she hissed and shifted herself so her back faced the other two apprentices. She heard Graypaw whisper something to Firepaw, but she could have cared less. Sandpaw soon surrendered to sleep, eager to resume her training tomorrow.


End file.
